Cheaters
by liTTlE-MisS-trOuBleSomE
Summary: 5 years had passed since the girls had left...now how will the boys react to their sudden reapperance? Pairings: Nejiten, Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikaino
1. Prologue:Confession Among Friends

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Neji-kun or any of his friends…

Pairings: nejiten, sasusaku, naruhina, shikaino

_Summary: 5 years have past since the girls had left…now how will the boys react to their sudden reappearance?! _

Prologue: Confessions Among Friends 

Sakura was sitting in the nearby cheery blossom park bawling her eyes out. _"Why?" _She asked herself mentally. _"Why did I ever love him to begin with?"_ She thought, while beating herself mentally to try and ease the pain. Nearby, she noticed, was a head of blonde hair up in a ponytail beside a head of navy blue hair. _"ino and hina-chan" _she thought, _"maybe I can talk to them about it…" _Heading over to the bench they were sitting on, sakura didn't hear the muffled sobs of both girls until she reach their bench.

"Pig," Sakura asked concerned, "Hina-chan, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's just you forehead…" Ino said, while trying to wipe away her tears.

"S-s-sakura-chan, h-hello," Hinata said, obviously trying to hide her own tears from spilling.

"Forehead, you look like you've been crying, what's wrong," Ino asked, concerned for her best friend

"Well…it was something like this…" Sakura said, recalling the sad memory from earlier yesterday…

_Flashback… _

_Sakura was walking to Sasuke's house to make him lunch. Wondering around the compound (yes she has a key!) she decided to surprise her Sasuke-kun by coming in through his bedroom window. She knew he would be waiting in his bedroom, probably reading a scroll or something waiting for her to arrive. She walked up the tree that led to his bedroom and she jumped and landed on his windowsill with a barely audible "tap." She looked around and what meet her wasn't a pretty site. Sasuke was laying there on his bed with his shirt off and some purple haired slut was under him. What's more was that they were KISSING! Because of a bookshelf beside the window, and Sasuke's bed in the perfect position so as he can't see the window, he didn't see her. Sakura left as quickly and as quietly as she had came. Forgetting her packages that was suppose to be their lunch… _

_End Flashback _

"I AM GOING TO GO KILL THAT BASTARD!" Ino yelled enraged. As she got up, she felt a small tug on her sleeve setting her back down to her seat. Hinata had pulled her back down to listen to what she has to say.

"I-Ino-chan," the heiress asked quietly, "you promised to tell me what happened with Shikamaru-san after you stopped crying."

"Alright," the now calmer Ino said, "but I warn you, it ain't pretty…"

_Flashback… _

_Ino was walking toward Shikamaru favourite grassy hill. He was bound to be there, she was certain. She turned the corner and found him. He was there alright, but he was sitting up, with another girl in between his legs. They were both asleep and she was using his chest as a pillow while he leaned against the tree trunk for support. Ino went up to him, gave him a hard slap on the face, yelled "cheating bastard!" into his ear, and ran. Ran like she never did before. _

_End Flashback _

"Omg…I never thought that Shikamaru would do such a thing!" Sakura exclaimed.

"M-me neither," Ino said then added, "Why were you crying Hina-chan?"

"Na-Naruto was w-with another g-girl in his bedroom…a-and…" Before Hinata could finish saying it, she was crying again. Sakura comforted Hinata and was very shocked to hear that even Naruto was a cheater. She hoped that Tenten was having more luck in love then the three of them were, but something in her gut told her that something was seriously wrong with Tenten.

"Sakura," Ino asked, concerned for both her and Hinata, "Are you alright…you kinda zoned out there."

Sakura nodded before turning to her friends and saying "Guys, I think we should go find Tennie-chan; I'm kinda worried she might be in as much trouble as we are."

"S-sakura-chan i-i-is r-right," Hinata said, her voice still shaking from crying.

"Well then let's get a move on," Ino said with as much enthusiasm as she could. With that, our three kunochi left to find the weapons mistress.

Two loud thunks could be heard from the top of the hokage mountain as Tenten impaled one of the poor unfortunate rocks. The wiped out another kunai and did the same to another innocent rock. Tenten wasn't in a good mood. Usually she would be training with her so called _"boyfriend" _Instead she was at the top of the mountain, small glistening tears escaping from her eyes. She had never really cried much in her life but she felt that this type of situation should enable her to do anything she wanted. Including impaling those poor rocks.

"Tennie-chan!" She heard someone call her nickname. She looked down and below were three tiny specks. One pink, one blonde, and one midnight blue. She yelled to them from the top of the mountain, not bothering to go down anyways.

"I'm up here," she yelled from the top of the mountain.

"Where?" asked the blonde.

"Look up," she yelled back, hoping they would get the clue. They did as they slowly ascended the mountain and quickly ran to sit beside her.

"So what's all the big commotion about?" she asked as her friends copied her and swung their legs over the mountain. If you were at the bottom, it'd probably look like they were about to jump off and perish, but back to the story.

"We wanted to know if anything was up Ten-chan." Asked Ino.

"Oh, besides the fact that I just dumped the love of my life and I'm pregnant, nothing really" Tenten replied. It took a while to slowly digest that information, but once it fully sunk in, two loud screams of "WHAT!!" could be heard from the mountain as Konoha citizens tried to cover their ears so to keep their hearing intact. Poor Tenten was right next to them when it happened.

"L-l-let's all calm d-down," said Hinata, who was obviously very shaken up about the news. Tenten shrugged, and started to take out more kunai.

"Tennie-chan, put the weapons down," Sakura said, "You might hurt yourself." Ino nodded.

"This helps me vent out my anger, and I'm not the weapons mistress for nothing you know" said Tenten as she chuckled and chucked one last kunai at the rocks.

"Tenten, what happened with you and _him_," Ino asked out of curiosity. Tenten gave a very vicious death glare to her, went and pulled out all her kunai from the rocks, and proceeded to whip them now at trees.

"Alright," said Ino. Looks like someone doesn't want to talk."

"I think we should go find the boys and see what happened." Sakura said. "Maybe it was a mistake…" she trailed off. The others slowly agreed with her and within minutes, they had hopped down from the mountain, Hinata keeping a careful watch on Tenten. Hey it was her relative Tenten was carrying.

The girls reached the forest where they thought Neji would be training, wanting Tenten to sort out her problems first, but instead they found Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru all talking in the clearing. They his behind a bush to listen in.

"She is just so weak; fate must've decided that she will never be as great as the legendary Sannin, Hokage-sama." Neji said.

Tenten gasped quietly. _"So this is what he thinks of me huh" she thought. "Well looked like fate decided that Hyuuga-san will never see his own child be born" _Tenten vowed to herself that she will kill this child if it means breaking her last ties with Neji. Secretly she fingered a kunai, as if she expected Neji to jump out at her and tell her to keep the child.

"I have to agree with Hyuuga this time, they are just so weak it's ridiculous," Sasuke said.

Sakura fought to hold back tears. Sasuke had said something she will never forget. She felt the first salty tear roll down her cheek as she tightened her hand that was intertwined with Ino, feeling Ino do the same.

"Maybe it'd wiser if they got married and stayed at home to take care of those weak kids." Shikamaru said as Sasuke and Neji chuckled at the thought and Naruto burst out laughing. Tenten's hand quickly flew to her stomach as the hurtful words stabbed her again and again with their every laugh.

Naruto had finally managed to calm down enough to say something. "Maybe they should quit being kunochi altogether, it wouldn't be a big lost to society anyways." The boys gave one last laugh and walked away.

Behind the bush the girls were a blubbering mess. Hinata was whimpering softly and beside her Ino and Sakura still had their hands locked together as they sobbed quietly. The three younger kunochi stopped crying long enough to look over at Tenten. She was just sitting there, crossed-legged staring at nothing. Small tears roll down her cheeks as each and every word replayed over and over in her head. Hinata spotted Tenten fingering her kunai, and before anyone could stop her, Tenten pulled it out and thrust towards her lower stomach. Three voices chorused "NO TENTEN!" Before any of them had time to blink though, Tenten stopped right before her stomach. She dropped the kunai and said "I can't do it."

The other girls heaved a sigh of relief but all went to Tenten when she started crying even harder. For the next few hours they sat there on the forest floor crying. Then they slowly walked back to Tenten house, sinced she lived alone. No one would bother them while they discussed what to do.

Now that the sadness numbed, all Ino felt was pure anger. "I think we should ripe out all their organs and spread them from here to Suna" she said confidently.

"Ask much as I like the idea piggy, I don't want Tenten's child to be born in a prison cell." Sakura replied.

"Who said I wanted to keep it," Tenten said.

"You are keeping it and that's FINAL" Sakura yelled. Tenten just hmped and looked away. It was silent for a while and then Hinata spoke up.

"W-when my father still did not accept me into the c-clan I thought a lot a-about escaping to a d-d-different place and taking shelter there for a while to train." She said, unsure if she should go on. All three girls urged her on and she continued. "I did some r-research and found out that some of the h-hidden villages are s-s-so small that no one would really look for you there."

"Hinata that's perfect!" Ino suddenly yelled. "Ok, the bastards say we're weak right?" They all nodded. "They say we're not good enough to be kunochi right?" they nodded again. "Well then why don't we prove them wrong by running away to train."

"That's not a half bad idea piggy," Sakura said, "We could keep moving around so ANBU don't catch us if they even decide to look for us. Tenten could also have her kid in peace without bastards interrupting."

"That idea just might work." Tenten said thoughtfully. She could train, get used to new environments and avoid people she didn't want to see.

"So it's decided then, we go pack and we meet back at Tennie's house at midnight ok?" Sakura asked. A quick nod from everyone and they all left to pack.

At precisely midnight, they all meet in front of Tenten's house. All of them had big packs with only the essentials in them. Sakura signalled a ready to them as they hopped onto the roof tops toward the hokage office.

Tsunade sighed for what like the hundredth time that day. She whisked another drink of sake before resuming her forgotten paperwork. Suddenly a knock was heard at her door as she was just picking up her pen. "Come in." she said as Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino piled into her office. She noted the huge packs on their backs and sensed some thing unusual. She quickly looked over each girl and her eyes lingered at Tenten a bit longer before she began.

"What can I do for you girls?" she asked them, afraid of the answer.

"We need permission to leave the village temporarily, we're not betraying the village it's just that…" Ino trailed off.

Tsunade gave a knowing look to them and then turned to Tenten. "Will you come back to deliver the baby?" she asked the 17 year old.

"I may and I may not," replied Tenten, "I am still not certain."

"Are you positive you don't want to think it over before you leave?"

"We have discussed this already and we wish to leave immediately."

Tsunade sighed. "Very well, how long are you going to be gone?"

"At t-the very least 3-3 years," Hinata said.

Tsunade gave them the permission slips as she watched them hop out of her window and toward the gates of Konoha. _"This village," she thought, "Was going to suffer one major blow." _

By the time they got to the gate, it was two in the morning and the guards at the gate had fallen asleep. They quietly did the paper work themselves, and turning back for one last look, they stepped into the dark forest eagerly awaiting the adventure the four of them will have together. 


	2. Missing Nin?

**Chappie Two!!**

This sucks, my mom's starting to suspect something's going on with me being on the computer all the time. Now I'll have less time to update. And she'll make me practice the piano…HMP. Oh well, permite continuar con la historia! (let's get on with the story in Spanish)

Chapter 1: Missing Nin? 

"Baa-chan, what do you mean she's gone!" yelled a very upset Naruto. One of the veins in the hokage's head popped.

"I mean she and all the others left because they were apparently so upset about something that they had to leave the village in order to find peace and QUIET!" yelled the hokage. Naruto just froze. What could make his Hinata-chan so upset that she'd leave in the middle of the night without telling him? _HIM?!_ Her favourite ninja (or so he thought…). Whatever it was, Naruto was determined to gut it and then spread it from Konoha to Suna (a/n: déjà vu much?).

Neji sighed. He had wanted to ask Tenten something very important earlier. He had been practicing for weeks with the other guys about this. That's right people; he _was_ going to pop the question. Tenten's sudden disappearance made it impossible though.

Sasuke just grunted. Whoever had driven his girlfriend away from him was going to pay. They were going to pay _big_ time. He started listing all the possible reasons why Sakura would be driven from Konoha completely oblivious to the fact that he was the reason Sakura was avoiding her home village.

Shikamaru just laid there. He thought something was really wrong. If the four best kunochi were missing, why didn't the hokage send the best ANBU to retrieve them? Shikamaru suddenly thought of something. He could only think of one reason why Ino would leave and it had something to do with a certain black-haired fangirl…

After the boys left the office, Tsunade sighed. She was _that _close to telling them the real reason behind their leave. She had to fight the urge to yell at them, saying that the reason behind the leave of her apprentice and the others was that the boys had broken their hearts.

Naruto's stomach grumbled with the smell of his beef ramen. He may have been hungry but he felt like he had no appetite to eat. Hinata was gone. That was the only thing he could register in his mind right now. Questions began running through his head. Why had Hinata left? Why didn't she tell him? Why wasn't the granny sending some ninja to look for them? And more importantly, was Hinata still thinking about him as much as he had been thinking about her?

After they had left the Hokage's tower, Neji said that he had wanted to do some training. He didn't go to the training field. Instead he went to the academy. His fondest memories were from the time when he was in the academy…

_Flashback… _

_Neji was alone. He didn't want to go back to the compound yet. He hated it there every since that incident. The incident with his father. He stayed at the academy for as long as possible until his uncle would send someone to look for him. He sat under the tree, meditating. Suddenly he heard some voices. Ones that sounded like a group of boys. He also heard a girl's voice. He got up and went around the corner to look. What he saw didn't amuse him. A group of boys were picking on a girl with brown hair tied in two buns. She was crying. He walked over to them. The boys stopped and the girl looked up. He quickly noticed that the girl was from his class. He also remembered that she was very weak, possibly the weakest in their class. _

"_Go home," he said to the boys giving them an icy death glare as they ran for it. Then he turned to the girl. _

"_Girls should stay home and cook," he said, "They shouldn't be ninja because fate put it that way." He left quickly seeing the girl with tears in her eyes again. It had really hurt, his harsh words the young girls thought… _

_He didn't see her again for a very long time. After a few years, when he had completely forgotten about the incident, a girl with brown hair in two buns came to join their class. When she spotted him, her face immediately darkened and she lowered her eyes. After class he saw her come up to him and before he could say go away, she punched him in the face. The result was a broken and bloody nose. _

_End Flashback _

Neji chuckled at the thought of that memory. It had taken quite a long time for Tenten to forgive him for the incident. When she had found out she was on his team, she nearly blew up at the thought. It had taken a lot of convincing from Gai-sensei and Lee to tell them why she hated the prodigy so much. After that, and a quick but meaningful apology, she had forgiven him providing he'd never do it again. They had both grown stronger together in the past years of their friendship, and she had been over the top when he asked her out a year ago. Now a year later, she was a missing nin. He sighed, thinking _"Tenten, where are you now?" _

Shikamaru just sighed. Women were just so troublesome. He got home, went to his room, and collapsed on his bed thoughts running through his head like wildfire. He missed Ino already. Sure it had been troublesome to ask her out, but in the end it was worth it. Shikamaru smiled at the thought of their fonder memories. Then he frowned. Ino was gone. It was no use pondering over the past. He wanted to find her but a feeling in his gut told him that she didn't want to see him after the incident on the hill. He groaned rolling over to try and sleep.

Sasuke was bored. It would've been nice to have Sakura with him right now, cooking or cleaning in the compound. She always did look nicer in his compound.

After he killed that snake bastard and his brother, he had come home with second thoughts. What if they didn't want him? What if they wanted him dead? He was halfway to Konoha when a small voice said his name quietly. He turned around and there stood the most beautiful, stunning woman before his eyes. Long pink hair flowed freely down to her mid-back and large green eyes stared at him in shock. Before he knew it, he had been knocked unconscious.

When he woke up, he was tied down and the woman was writing something on a clipboard. She looked up and onyx clashed with green. She smiled slightly before he finally remembered who she was. Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

After many months of house arrest and a long trial, he was off with just probation and a very scary warning from the hokage. He was staying in the hospital for now because of his injuries from the knockout Sakura gave him. Turns out, it did more damage then it should've. Finally getting released, he saw a lot of letters addressed to Sakura. They were all letters of confession or love letters. He was angry. No one would dare to touch _his _Sakura.

He ran around the hospital until he found the medic, pulled her from her patient, and demanded a date. There was nothing she could do about it. After that, Sasuke considered them dating. He sighed once again think about his best moments with Sakura and the beautiful necklace he was going to give to her for their anniversary today.

That day, Konoha mourned the loss of their four best kunochi and the one person who knew anything about it prayed they would come back soon. Konoha wasn't Konoha without them.

TBC…

**OMG, the ending was so sappy but I just had to write it in. It matched the perfectly! Alright, I did this chapter in like two hours so don't blame me if it was terribly boring. I didn't really like this chapter myself but I had to post it from the guy's POV. I promise next chappie will be much better. For one thing, it will have a lot more action!! **

**Until then… **

**Little-Miss-Troublesome **


	3. Homecoming

**Chappie Three is out!! **

I'm pretty sure my mom stalks me. She knows I'm up something other than homework on the computer. She's threatening me now to tell my piano teacher how much I actually practice a week. This sucks cause starting tomorrow I might actually have to work hard on that :'(.

Chapter 2: Homecoming

5 long years had passed since the girls of Konoha had left. It had been only four years though since they were last spotted in their home village. That one faithful night…

_Flashback to 4 years ago… _

"_Well be on our way now," said Sakura, "don't expect us back for a day or two." Tenten nodded, her huge stomach bulging out from underneath her black cloak. Ino just waved and told them to be back soon while Hinata wished her friends a good luck. Sakura smiled before grabbing her own black cloak and heading into the forest where Tenten was waiting. _

_She and Tenten were going to go back to Konoha so Tenten could give birth to her child. Tenten had insisted that she'd go alone, for safety reasons and because she was the best out of all of them in stealth. They had immediately disregarded the idea of a pregnant woman moving through dark woods in search of a place where she was a wanted nin._

_They were hidden in the trees, Sakura waiting to signal Tenten to sneak in when the guards changed. True, they had all the right documents to get in without a hitch, but they were afraid if someone saw them they would tell _them_. Watching for the right timing, Sakura found an opening a quickly signalled Tenten to jump. _

_Tsunade was tired. It was dead winter and there had been an accident involving several kunai, innocent bystanders, and a lot of blood. In the end they had ended up working all day today nonstop to try and fix this ugly mess. Tsunade sighed and muttered to herself about stupid ninjas and innocent civilians. _

_She was almost asleep when she felt a presence in the room. Whipping around in her chair, she saw two figures cloaked in black and immediately drew out a hidden kunai in her desk. The two figures were hooded and she could tell that one of them was very pregnant. Suddenly her hands dropped the weapon she had been holding when one of the figures pulled off her hood to reveal long __**pink**__ hair. _

_Two hours and several loud screams later… _

_Tsunade smiled. In her arms was a little boy with dark brown hair and pearly white eyes. He stared up at her in curiosity before he began to coo and giggle. He was older then his twin sister by minutes. In Sakura's arms was a little girl, looking very peaceful just sleeping. Short light brown hair covered her head and even without looking, Tsunade knew that she had the same white eyes as her brother. Their mother was sleeping, tired from the night's activities. _

_Tsunade had intended to keep them with her for at least 2 days but when she woke up in the morning, she found mother kids and her apprentice all gone. In their place was a note. All it said was sorry. _

_End Flashback… _

Tsunade was thinking about the two kids again. She had never learned the names of the two kids. All she knew was that today was their birthday and they were four years old.

"Alright now, even though it's your birthday, basic rules still apply." said Ino.

"Yes madam," said a bored-out-of-his-mind Seiji. His sister, Satsuki just remained quiet, her pearly orbs absorbing their every word. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and found a pair of white eyes staring back at her.

"Wanna go train?" her brother asked her. She nodded and the two of them headed toward an opening that their kaa-san hadn't destroyed yet with her newest jutsu.

It was getting late and Ino, Hinata, and Sakura were setting up camp. Tenten was still out training Seiji but Satsuki was helping to build a fire. They girl got up after successfully making a blazing fire and muttered something about going to find her brother and mother. Ino went out to gather some more wood and Hinata went to wash up. Sakura headed towards her tent to finish reading the medical scroll she started earlier. _"We're very close to Konoha," _She thought with a sigh.

It had been four long years since the girls had last seen Konoha, five for Ino and Hinata. Their long absences from Konoha suddenly made her want to go back and visit the Godaime. Of course that was too much of a risk she realised. If the six of them went back together, they were bound to be spotted and someone would recognize Satsuki and Seiji's eyes. Thinking about the past four years, Sakura realised that she and the others had done a lot. Even with two kids to take care of, they managed somehow. Before she had time to think anymore, Satsuki came running to her tent yelling something about a dead body.

Satsuki lead them all down to the river. She had told them that she was looking for her mother and brother when she came across _it_. They had found Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Seiji and the whole group went to look. Satsuki lead them to nearby bush next to the river and pointed toward something black and orange. They approached it, the four older girls with kunai in their hands shielding the two younger kids. As they got closer, they realised it was a _he._ Upon getting closer, they gasped. Someone they never wanted to see again was laying there dying and they had a choice of whether or not they would save him. Tenten sighed and picked him up. They were just too damn nice.

* * *

Tsunade had a headache. The ANBU group she sent out three weeks earlier had lost contact with them about a week ago. Assuming they had been ambushed, she sent four ANBU captains out to see what the holdup was. The captains had lost contact 3 days ago. Suddenly, hearing a commotion from the gates, she turned around and saw a black cloaked figure standing at the gate, the jounins denying him access. Tsunade felt something was wrong. She whizzed around to find five black cloaked figures exactly like the one at the gate. In one of their arms was one of the captains that were sent out earlier. All the figures had masks on, but they weren't from any village. Suddenly a sixth person appeared out of nowhere and went to stand beside the unconscious captain.

"We must leave now!" warned Ino under her breathe, "They are going to be looking for us!" She had distracted the jounins for as long as she could without using_ it_. The rest of the girls knew that this was urgent so Tenten dropped Naruto on a nearby couch and they turned to leave. "Wait!" yelled the hokage.

Tsunade froze. What was so familiar about this situation…the black cloaks…Four females…Two younger kids…Wait it couldn't be? _Could it?! _

"Wait!" Tsunade yelled. The six figures turned around.

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, is that you?" Four heads turned to each other before they removed their black cloaks and masks. Tsunade gasped. Then she turned to the two smaller figures. They had also removed their masks and hoods and under it were two sets of pearly white eyes.

The girls looked at each other before they ran to the Godaime and gave her a bone-crushing hug. The two smaller figures remained silent. Naruto did not move. When they let go, Tsunade finally manage to choke out "What are all of you doing here?"

"We had to return him to you." Tenten replied pointing a finger at Naruto. The others remained silently.

Tsunade said, "I think it's about time you returned don't you think?" The girls looked at one another. Then Sakura replied.

"We're not done with our travels yet sensei."

"Do your travels in between your missions, but right now Konoha needs you." The girls straightened.

"Is there something wrong with the village?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Yes, all of the ninja I sent on missions seem to go missing one by one and the next day they're found dead." Tsunade stopped before continuing, "We're short on ninja and we need all of your abilities right now." The girls looked at one another.

Then they look at Seiji and Satsuki. Before they could reply though, a yell was heard from the gate. Apparently the remaining three ANBU captains had arrived back in Konoha with bad news. Before they could make a report though, they were immediately informed of the current panic situation with the black cloaked figure sneaking into Konoha. They girls quickly rushed on their black cloaks and told Seiji and Satsuki to do the same. They left through Tsunade's window telling her that they would come back tomorrow to tell her their answer.

They left just in the nick of time because right after they left the hokage's office, her three remaining ANBU captains burst in with Neji talking about now they lost Naruto, Shikamaru asking about the black cloaked people, and Sasuke sporting heavy injuries here and there. The Godaime pointed Neji to Naruto who had miraculously slept through all that. She then told Shikamaru to tell everyone else that the black cloak people are gone and told Sasuke to go to the hospital to have his wounds checked. All three nodded and left her office, Neji carrying Naruto and Shikamaru helping Sasuke.

* * *

After getting back to camp, Seiji and Satsuki went to wash up and go to bed. However our four favourite kunochi stayed up by the warm fire they had created and started to talk about the concept of going back.

"We were going to go back sooner right, so why don't we go now while they still welcome us?" asked Hinata. The girls had all helped Hinata get rid of her stuttering problem claiming it would boost her confidence levels, and it did help.

"I really wanted to visit the Hidden Water Village to find out more about their spy techniques." Tenten whined. That was originally the next stop on their journey.

"I think we should at least take Seiji and Satsuki back to look around, they've never been to Konoha before and they were born there." said Sakura.

"We could split up, you know," Ino said, "Hina-chan, forehead, and I will take Seiji and Satsuki back, and Tenten you could go to the village and come back later."

"That would work…" Tenten muttered thoughtfully the she added, "Can I take Seiji with me, he was looking forward to this trip." They all nodded

"Why not take Satsuki too?" Sakura asked.

"You know how Satsuki doesn't like the cold and wet, and the place isn't called the Hidden Water Village for nothing." Tenten answered.

"Ok, we'll take Satsuki back with us and you can take Seiji to finish up at the Water Village." Hinata said.

"Sounds good to me," Ino said.

"What happens if while we're in Konoha and we bump into one of _them_?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Easy, whip out a kunai, stab them in the back and them leave." Tenten replied cheerfully.

"Why the back?" Sakura asked, "It won't kill them."

"So that they could feel the hurt of being stabbed in the back," Tenten replied. There was silence for a minute and then Hinata said, "Let's go to bed." The other nodded and they head off to their sleeping bags.

* * *

In the morning, Sakura woke at around 8:30 and she noted that Tenten and Seiji had already set off toward the Hidden Village of Water. She got up, made breakfast with the help of Satsuki and Hinata, kicked Ino out of bed and then proceeded to pack her belongings. When they were all ready to go, they headed off towards Konoha at walking pace.

When they arrived at the gates, it was already two in the afternoon and Ino was tired. She hadn't had breakfast yet but she wasn't hungry. While she was on the trip with the girls, they sometimes had to go long periods of time with little no or no food at all so she was used to this. Sakura took out the necessary papers and approached the guards at the gate. It was a chuunin that she didn't recognized. She realised he must be new to this because when he saw her, he and his partner got all fidgety.

After showing the nervous chuunins how to do the paperwork properly, they jumped from rooftop to rooftop hoping the no one would spot them. They finally got to the Godaime's office and knocked on her door. She went to the door and pulled it open. She motioned for them to come in before she closed and locked it securely.

"Now," she said, and then she paused. "Where are Tenten and the boy?" she asked.

"They are going to be at the Hidden Water village for the next few days researching something before they come back." Hinata replied.

"Very well then, tell me what is the boy and his sister's name?" she asked.

"The girl beside me is Satsuki and her elder brother's name is Seiji." Sakura replied. Satsuki smiled and Tsunade couldn't help but smiling back at the younger girl.

Tsunade said, "So tell me girls, what have you been doing for the past 4 years that was so important, you had to neglect Konoha for so long?"

**TBC… **

I'm sorry I hadn't updated for so long. I wrote this in sections and I just realised that I wrote the first section a long time ago. Anyways, sorry for the delay :)

_Until Next Time Mi Amigos… _

_Little-Miss-Troublesome_


	4. Seeing Them Again

**Chappie 4!! **

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had to make sure my mom was out of the house before I could type it. Please review and tell me if you want Temari to appear in this story. I really can't decide right now so help me! Now let's head to our story!

Chapter 3: Seeing Them Again 

"Well, after we left Konoha, we decided to go to the Tea Village to train since their area is almost perfect for me to use my byakugan. When we got there, we made camp and stayed for a few weeks. When my byakugan was much stronger, we kept heading west towards the Hurricane Village, hearing about their new healing jutsu." Hinata finished.

"Well, what is it?" asked Tsunade.

"It's a jutsu that allows you recover vast amounts of healing chakara in a short span of time. It's really helpful to medics that might be almost out of chakara or medics who are fighting and have to heal their own wounds." Sakura said.

"Really?" Tsunade asked, "It could be very useful indeed, well continue."

"We stayed for a very long time just learning how to use the jutsu and perfect it, and before we knew it, we had to come back because Tenten was so close to her due date." Ino said. "We left the Hurricane Village in a hurry, and came back to Konoha although only Sakura and Tenten went in through the gates."

"When they got back with the kids, we pick up where we left off with our travels and went to the Hidden Mist Village. We wanted to try Hinata's byakugan in the mist and we also wanted to stay in a secure place till the kids were old enough to deal with traveling here and there. We ran into some problems with Hinata's byakugan because she said she couldn't see thorough the mist." Sakura said.

"We figured out a way for Hinata to adjust her eyes to the mist so that she could see through it, and we stayed there for almost a year just practicing what we learned and getting Tenten strong again. Afterwards we headed out to the Hidden Village of Earth for the jounin training they gave there." Ino continued.

"We finished the jounin training faster then we expected and went on to train in the Hidden Village of Waves. While we were there, we heard about the new spy and assassin training anyone could take in the Hidden Village of Snow. It was close by so we spent the last half of that year in the Wave Village and then went on to the Snow Village."

"Did you complete the assassin training there?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes we did, but it took a rather long time, almost a year." Sakura replied.

"Well go on," Tsunade urged. She had also sent ninjas to the Snow village to get the new assassin training but they had come back, saying it was much harder then it sounded and they couldn't complete it. Her interest perked when Hinata mentioned where they were next.

"After completing the spy and Assassin training at Snow, we went through Waves and Water to get to the Fire Village because we heard of the new dash steps technique developed there. We spent about a year there learning and perfecting dash steps when Tenten heard about the spy research they were doing in Water. She wanted to go see and we had to go back through the whole Fire Village and most of Konoha to get to the border with Water." Hinata said. "That when we saw him."

"I need you to take the upcoming ANBU tests so that we can determine what levels you are at right now, because hearing you stories about your travels, I can tell you are easily over jounin level. As for the kids, let them take an upcoming genin exam and we'll see what happens." Tsunade said. The girls nodded and excused themselves to go back to Tenten's apartment to unpack."

Tsunade was smiling when they left. She was thinking about all they had told her and she knew they would kick butt with all those new techniques. They would pass without a problem at the upcoming ANBU exams. Seeing the girls again was great. Then she frowned. They never stayed long at one place she realised. So how long were they planning to stay at Konoha before leaving again?

* * *

Ino, Hinata, Sakura and Satsuki were walking back to Tenten's apartment. Tenten had left them the spare key to her apartment in the morning. Hinata didn't want to go back to the compound and Sakura and Ino didn't want to face their parents yet. Tenten lived alone so there was no worry about it. They opened the door and went in to meet a room full of dust.

They wiped most of the dust from the two couches and sat down for some discussion.

"How long are we planning to stay here?" Sakura asked. Ino and Hinata shrugged while Satsuki looked on thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should come back…" Hinata trailed off.

"I don't want to see _them_ yet." Ino said angrily.

"Ino nee-san, who's them," asked Satsuki in a small voice.

"Someone we don't need to meet right now." Hinata said. Satsuki nodded.

"Well, I think we should at least tell our parents we're back." Sakura said. They girls had continued to send them letters via messenger bird in the years of their travel.

"I think that Ino and Sakura should go back and meet with their parents while I go back to the compound and take Satsuki with me." Hinata suggested.

"Is that such a wise idea, taking Satsuki with you?" Ino asked.

"I think we should have Satsuki stay with Sakura, and if we happen to meet them by any accident, Sakura can use her genjutsu technique to hid herself and Satsuki." Ino said. "If it's alright with you Sakura."

"No problem," said Sakura. "Now can we go?"

"Ok, see you guys later?" Hinata said.

"Definitely," Sakura said taking Satsuki by the hand.

"Alright see ya!" Ino said, a smile appearing on her face. And with that, our kunochi left to see their beloved parents.

* * *

Sakura was walking towards her parent's house when she realised that going to her parents house meant passing by his compound. She paused and Satsuki looked up at her with worry. She smiled back at the girl reassuringly and then continued walking. When she got near to his compound, she realised that there were voices coming from the inside. She signalled Satsuki to stay there and she jumped onto a tree to listen in.

"I really think it was them!" she heard a loud annoying voice said.

"Hn. Just because you miss Hinata so much doesn't give you the right to hallucinate about her being here." a stoic voice she knew all too well said.

"Well it really was them and I'm going to prove it right now," the blonde said. The other three didn't say a thing. She heard the door open and before she realised, Naruto had appeared at the door with the others and had seen Satsuki. _"No!" _Sakura thought as she jumped from the tree using her dash steps.

* * *

Naruto swung opened the door. If he found evidence that the girls were back, he would prove the rest of the boys wrong and go get his Hina-chan back. He looked around and saw a young girls standing away from the compound's door. Her back was facing him but he realised that she wasn't a Konoha citizen the second he saw her. He sent a clone back to the guys and approached the girl. The guys caught up with him as he stepped over the threshold and they all walked over to the strange girl.

* * *

Satsuki knew there was someone behind her. She had activated her byakugan as soon as she realised that four men were behind her. She was ready to run when a hand caught hold of her arm. She whipped around and a voice said "relax" before she was whizzed away by Sakura.

* * *

The boys froze. A pink blob had appeared out of nowhere and had caught the girl by the arm. When the two girls turned around, the boys recognized Sakura. They girl was also a big surprise because when she turned around they all saw pearly white with the byakugan activated. "Sakura!" they had heard Sasuke yell before running after her.

* * *

Sakura had just gotten a hold of Satsuki's arm when she heard an all two familiar voice yell "Sakura!" She sprinted with dash steps for her and Satsuki's dear life. When she thought they were far enough, she activated her genjutsu, and stopped quickly seeing as Sasuke was looking around kind of confused. She smirked with satisfaction as she and Satsuki continued walking to her parent's home.

* * *

Sasuke walked back. He had seen her; he was so sure of it. They others had seen her too. Sakura. She was back. One minute she was in front of him sprinting holding hands with the younger girl, the next she had disappeared. If she was still in the village through, he could easily bump into her again and ask her why she had disappeared all those years ago. He reached the compound but no one was there. A note was taped to the door scribbled in last minute writing. The other guys had gone to look for the girls. He sighed and went towards the hokage's office, demanding an explanation for this.

* * *

Ino was walking back happily towards the apartment. She would be the first one back she realised. Ino's house was so close to Tenten's place that it only took about 2 minutes to walk there. Her parents had been overjoyed to see her back. They had missed her dearly and had hoped she would be back soon. Her dad had been exploding with happiness claiming that his little princess was back, all grown up. Her mother had asked her to stay with them but she had kindly refused saying that she had a place to stay already with the girls. When she had left, her mother had given her a batch of cookies and her father had given her lots of hugs. She could still feel his arms around her.

At that moment, Shikamaru was ringing the door bell frantically at the Yamanaka household. Ino's mother came to open the door and welcome him in. He had kindly refused and had asked if she knew where Ino was. She said that Ino just came by minutes ago and Shikamaru dashed off with a quick thank you. His genius mind put together that Ino was probably staying at Tenten's place because she was the only one that lived alone.

* * *

Hinata was at the compound door deciding whether or not to sneak into her own house. Her question was answered when Hanabi came out to look head to the hokage's office to hand in a mission report. She had spotted her and had sprinted over to her. "Hina-kun!" she yelled overjoyed that her sister was back.

"Hanabi!" Hinata yelled as she opened her arms up for a hug. Hanabi quickly jumped into her sister's arms and the two shared a quick hug. Then Hanabi let go and quickly motioned for her to come in.

Hinata felt so self-cautious when she entered the compound because every Hyuuga must've been staring. She was hoping that Neji wasn't one of them and felt a great sense of relief when she and Hanabi reached her father's study. Hanabi knocked and a booming voice said "Come in."

Hinata looked around and saw her father standing by the window. Hanabi just stood beside her not saying a word. Then, Hiashi said something that Hinata never thought he would say on her return. "Welcome back, Hinata."

* * *

Neji and Naruto reached the compound. Neji wanted to go find Hinata and make sure she's safe before going to Tenten's house. He was Hinata-san protector after all. He knocked and one of the servants opened the door.

"Oh Neji-san and Uzumaki-san, Hiashi-sama wanted me to tell anyone who asks that Hinata-sama is back."

"Where is she?" yelled a very happy Naruto.

"Hinata-sama just left for one of her friend's house, saying she will be staying there instead of staying in the compound."

Neji thanked the servant and sprinted off towards Tenten's house. That was the only place that all four girls could really stay. He secretly hoped though that Tenten was there when he got to her house. Naruto followed him silently and Neji could feel the happiness radiating off of him.

**TBC… **

This only took a surprising 2 hours to type. I was going to end it at the part after Sakura and Satsuki gets away from the boys but I realised that you people wouldn't be happy if I left it this short, so I added more on. I already have the idea for the next chapter and I've already begun to type it. It will be uploaded soon, but first I want to know from my readers if you'd like Temari to make an appearance in this story.

_We'll meet again… _

little-miss-troublesome


	5. You Should've Known

**Chappie 5!! **

Sorry this chapter took so long. I had a Thanksgiving Party at my house and I had to deal with some embarrassing issues. I decided to put Temari in the story, but she is going to be a good character in this story. Happy Late Thanksgiving everyone and this is my late present to you!!

Chapter4: You Should've Known 

Neji and Naruto reached Tenten's door the same time Shikamaru did. Then Sasuke came walking around the corner casually.

"Hey man, where were you, the girls are back and-…" Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke.

"I know, I went to see the hokage." Sasuke said

"What'd she say?" asked Shikamaru.

_Flashback… _

"_Hokage-sama, there is something that I want to talk to you about." Sasuke said. _

"_Don't say anything Sasuke; I know what you are going to ask."Tsunade replied. "Yes to your question, but no I will no tell you anymore." _

"_Why not?" asked Sasuke. _

"_That is something you do not need to know." Tsunade replied. _

"_How about the girl with the byakugan eyes?" Sasuke asked. _

"_That is classified information that I can not tell you." Tsunade said. _

"_Very well, I will be leaving now." said Sasuke. Tsunade just nodded. _

_End Flashback…_

"So basically, all I found out was that the girls are definitely back." Sasuke said.

"So she didn't tell you anything about the girl with the byakugan eyes?" Neji asked. Sasuke shook his head. Neji was worried. Had the byakugan's secret already gotten out?"

"So who wants to knock?" Naruto asked. No one volunteered. Then Shikamaru went up to the door and rapped it.

"Coming," a young voice yelled from the inside. The door swung open to reveal the young girl from earlier. The girl just started at them. Then before the boys could do anything, the girl slammed the door in their faces.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled, "The door hit my nose."

From the inside, they heard a voice say telling the young girl that it was rude to slam the door in stranger's faces even if they were strangers. Then the door opened to reveal Hinata. She looked shocked at the sight of three very angry ANBU captains and a Naruto with a bloody nose. They stood there for about a minute before Ino and Sakura came to the door. When they look to see what Hinata was so shocked about, their jaws dropped to the ground.

Hinata was the first to come to senses. She knew what she was about to do was going to violate all their sisterhood code rules but she couldn't really watch Naruto bleed to death from a broken nose because she was angry. Without a word, she stepped outside and ushered them all in. Ino closed the door behind them and they all went into the living room. They all waited while Hinata went to get some tissues to help Naruto with his bloody nose. She came back a few minutes later with a box of tissues and some white bandages.

She began to pour green chakara onto Naruto's nose while he looked on with awe. Since when did Hinata know any medical jutsu? After Hinata had healed his broken nose and wrapped it securely, the eight just sat there in uncomfortable silence.

"So, when did you learn medical jutsu Hinata?" Naruto asked breaking the silence.

"Um, while we were in the Hurricane Village." responded Hinata. She saw Neji looking at her and then to Satsuki and then back to her and then back to Satsuki like he was looking for a similarity. Hinata couldn't help but smile at this.

"Don't worry, Neji-niisan. I did not do anything to disgrace the clan name." Hinata said. '

The Neji asked, "Where is Tenten?"

Sakura responded, "Tenten is away right now in the Village of Water."

Neji's eyes widened. So Tenten had not come back with them. "Do you know when she will be back?" he asked the girls. All the girls shook their heads. Sakura looked at Satsuki and even she shrugged. Sakura got up and muttered something about getting some tea. Silently, Sasuke followed her into the small kitchen. Then there was another knock on the door.

Ino got up to get it and Hinata went with her. Satsuki was left in the living room with the boys. She glared at them and Naruto asked her, "Who are you?"

"Satsuki," she replied while glaring at the boys.

"Satsuki, who's your mother and father?" Neji asked.

"None of your business."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes. A brother."

"Who is he?"

"Seiji."

"Does he have the same eyes as you?"

"Why do you keeping asking so many questions!" Satsuki yelled. A squeal was heard from the door. Satsuki and the boys ran to the door and found that Ino and Hinata had tackled someone to the floor.

* * *

Ino had opened the door and found a blonde girl with a big fan staring back at her, arms open for a hug.

"Temari!" Hinata yelled. Ino didn't say a thing but jumped into her arms, Hinata doing the same the force taking all three girls down to the floor. Satsuki came running around the corner with the boys hot on her heels. When Satsuki saw Hinata and Ino getting off Temari she squealed even louder the Hinata.

"Temari-nee chan!"

"Satsuki! Man you've grown heavy." Temari laughed as the younger byakugan user gave her a big hug. Then she spotted the guys. Her eyes immediately became secretive and she tried to hide it by looking angry.

"What are _they_ doing here?" she asked Satsuki. Satsuki looked at Hinata and Ino. The two just looked away. Ino stepped out the open door saying she'd be back. Shikamaru quietly followed her out. Temari glared at him before looking to the other guys.

"Where's Tennie and Saku?" she asked Hinata.

"Saku is inside grabbing some tea and Tenten is in the Water Village." Temari followed Hinata as they walked back to the living room. Sakura and Sasuke walked back in, Sasuke looking angry and confused and Sakura looking dazed. Sakura saw Temari and sitting on the couch and immediately her whole face lit up. She set down the tea and went to hug the older girl. Temari hugged her back and then glared at Sasuke.

"Saku, what is Tennie doing in the Water Village?" Temari asked.

"She wants to get some more training for spy and assassination. She did come in top of the class at the training in the Snow Country." Sakura replied.

"Did she take my favourite little boy with her?" Temari asked. Sakura nodded. Temari pouted. Then she glanced back at the three guys who were across the couch from her.

"What _are_ they doing here?" Naruto looked confused and Sasuke and Neji just glared.

Hinata just shrugged and said she would go buy some ice cream downstairs at the convenient store. Naruto followed her and she reluctantly accepted his help. The two had left and now an awkward silence covered the room. That is until Neji and Sasuke said they had to leave. Sakura nodded and went to open the door. Neji nodded and Sasuke just smiled at her when she opened the door. On their way down, they meet Shikamaru and he left Ino at the door to go home with the guys.

* * *

Ino got back and opened the door to the apartment. She stepped in to hear Sakura and Temari talking about something. She went over and found that Satsuki was asleep on the couch. Temari had laid a blanket over her and now the two girls were on the floor talking. Ino went over and just as she sat down, Hinata entered the apartment.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"We saw the boys and they were going home when Naruto decided to join them so he left me and went home." Hinata sighed dreamily. The other three girls looked at each other and then pulled Hinata down to join them.

"What happened?" all three girls said at the same time.

"Well…" Hinata trailed off.

_Flashback…_

_Hinata and Naruto were walking to the nearby convenient store when Naruto suddenly stopped. It was dark and they were under a street lamp. She looked back at him in question. He was looking down. _

"_Naruto?" she asked and couldn't help but getting worried that there was something he wanted to say to her. _

"_Hinata, I have something I want had wanted to ask you all this time," Naruto said, "Why did you run off without even telling me, I thought I was important to you…" He raised his head and Hinata could see the hurt in his eyes. She felt her own tears on the verge of spilling out. She stayed in silence though. _

"_Why?" he repeated. _

"_BECAUSE 5 YEARS AGO, YOU CHEATED ON ME AND YOU SAID I WAS WEAK AND PATHETIC AND-" Hinata was interrupted. _

"_Wait, wh-what?" Naruto asked in confusion. _

"_Five y-years a-ago you and h-her…"Hinata trailed off, unable to control the tears that were coming out _

"_Five years ago? Oh wait no Hinata you've got it all wrong, I wasn't cheating on you!" Naruto said. Hinata stopped crying and looked up. _

"_That was some random fangirl that came into my room in the middle of the night and I was so tired that day I didn't find out till I woke up, and it…and I…Hinata I would never do something to hurt you and you should've known that." _

"_So you didn't…but what about the things you said with all the other guys that day…" Hinata cringed at the thought of those painful words. _

"_That day…?" Naruto said in confusion. Then something clicked in his head. _

_Naruto went up and hugged Hinata from behind. She looked up at him and he peaked her on the lips. She stared up at him in shock. _

"_Hinata-chan, that day the guys and I were talking about the fangirls. We were getting tired of them following us and we were just talking about how great it would be if some of those fangirls just stopped trying to be ninjas and went home to cook. It was never anything about you or any of the girls." Naruto smiled. _

_Hinata's eyes widened. So all those words were meant for someone else. "They weren't meant for her!" Hinata thought happily. Her thoughts were interrupted as soon as Naruto kissed her on the lips again. He pulled back a bit, unsure if Hinata had really forgiven him. His hopes rose as she kissed back with just as much passion and enough for Naruto to tell she had forgiven him. He smiled as they parted. _

"_Well let's go!" she said as slipped herself out of his arms. Naruto grinned and took her hand in his. He felt like his grin was plastered on and as long as Hinata held his hand, his grin would always be there. _

_End Flashback… _

* * *

Naruto ended his story. They guys were currently back at Sasuke's compound. They had wanted to move in together about a year ago but they hadn't found the right place yet so they were all staying at Sasuke's compound. Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji's eyes' widened. So all this time, it had been a big misunderstanding? They couldn't believe it. So they still stood a chance with the girls and now they were going to get them back each thought with a determined face.

Naruto grinned. His friend's expressions went from curious, to shocked, to happy, to determined all in one night. Now that was really rare from these three. Especially the two ice blocks.

* * *

No one spoke. At last, Temari recovered enough to say something.

"Wow, so are you and him like back together again?" Hinata just nodded.

"I'm so happy for you Hina-chan." two voiced screamed at the same time engulfing her in a big group hug.

"Now we know that they didn't say all those mean things about us, you could try and talk to them…"Hinata said directing the statement at Ino and Sakura. Temari looked on with interest. They both blushed and said a "maybe."

"Temari," Sakura asked, "Are ya staying the night?"

"Yup," the older girl yawned while picking up Satsuki.

"Kay, then good night." Sakura said.

"Night." two voices chorused from down the hall.

"Sweet dreams," Temari said to the three girls and then more quietly to Satsuki while tucking her in. Then she went across the hall into the guest bedroom.

In a forest not far from Konoha, weapons were scattered everywhere and blood caked bodies laid on the damp grass. The two remaining survivors didn't notice an explosive note taped to one of the trees until it was too late…


	6. Troubles From the Past

**Chappie six!! **

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so very sorry I haven't updated for so long. I feel really terrible too. There was al that stuff with my mom and my piano, and then the shots, and then the fever, and then the social studies project. I'm sorry this didn't come out sooner. I'll try to post as many chapters as I can because I've already gotten most of the chapters figured out. I am the world's slowest typer so bear with me here!

Chapter 5: Troubles From the Past 

In a forest not far from Konoha, weapons were scattered everywhere and blood caked bodies laid on the damp grass. The two remaining survivors didn't notice an explosive noted taped to on of the trees until it was too late. The elder took the younger into here arms and dash stepped quickly out of harms way. The elder herself got hurt really badly. Shielding her son from the explosion she hit something hard causing her leg and her two arms to break. The younger panicked. He knew no medical jutsu that could repair her leg and arms. The two laid on the ground, the elder on top of the younger still shielding him. The latter soon pushed her off and found she was unconscious from the pain. He knew leaving her wasn't a good idea so he sat there beside her, waiting and hoping.

"It's been quite a few days since we've seen Tenten right?" Hinata said. She was worried for her friend. Going to the Land of Waters shouldn't take that long. It had been quite a handful of days since she and Naruto had gotten back together and it was before that particular incident that Tenten had left.

"Oh, she'll be fine Hina-chan. Who knows, she might be taking an extended vacation from Konoha and from us!" Ino said.

"I still think we should find someway to contact her, I'm still not sure…" Hinata said.

"I agree with Hinata on this one. I think we need to at least know she and Seiji are safe." Temari said. She was still at the girl's house because she had sent message to her brothers to say that she wanted to wait for Tenten and Seiji's arrival.

"Well I already sent a messenger bird out this morning so her reply should been later this evening." said Sakura. She was every bit as worried for Tenten ask Hinata was.

_Later that evening… _

"Guys I think something is seriously wrong. I want us to try the mind-reading technique we developed. It would help us to know what Tennie is thinking right now." Hinata said.

"We could give it a go and then see what happens." Sakura said.

"Why not?" said Ino. The girls had developed a technique where they could read each other's minds easily. It was like a connection but one that was long distanced. The further the person was the more chakara you had to use so; naturally this was a last minute technique. The girls could also pick up the thoughts of others without them knowing but this also required chakara so they would save it only for battle.

The girls closed their eyes and concentrated on finding Tenten's thoughts. Knowing were she was at the moment helped an awful lot. The three quickly got connected with each other and started to head their thoughts in the direction of the Land of Waters. Passing their thoughts through the forest and into the Land of Waters, they picked up a few random thoughts from travelers and villagers. Searching all through the village for any sign of Tenten's or Seiji's thoughts they looked harder. It wasn't there and immediately Hinata panicked. She broke away from the group and forcing more chakra into the technique, she searched even harder.

All three released the technique due to chakra depletion and looked at one another. Temari asked they if she was alright and all three girls came to a conclusion. Tenten was not in the Land of Water.

* * *

"What do you mean she's not there?" the hokage asked.

"We used a special technique that allowed us to search for Tenten's thoughts but we couldn't find anything. Usually if a person's thoughts stopped, they may be unconscious or they might already be-" Sakura stopped. She didn't want to think about it.

"Didn't you look for Seiji's too?" Tsunade asked.

"We tried but that was also a blank." Ino replied.

"Well, I've got your first mission. Go find Tenten and Seiji and bring them back whether they are alive or dead." Tsunade said. Three heads nodded. "Wait here." Tsunade added. She called for Shizune and immediately Shizune knew what to do. In a matter of minutes, there was a rap at the door.

"Come in." Tsunade said.

"Baa-chan, what do you want now. I was in the middle of a sho- oh hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto said happily. He bounced up to the girl and gave her a quick embrace. She smiled. She could still smell his shampoo.

Behind him were the rest of the boys, all looking utterly annoyed about the hokage calling them to her office. They perked up when they head about their next mission. Mission Find Tenten.

Neji sighed. What took girls and Naruto so damn long to pack for a mission? A very important mission too. The mission to find the love of his life. He was worried. What had happened to Tenten? Maybe they were overacting and maybe Tenten and that boy were absolutely fine. He still wanted to talk to her though. He wanted the truth.

* * *

Jumping through the trees, our 7 ninja stayed silent. Well six really. Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke were just thinking. Naruto was talking to Hinata in which she would just put in a comment here and there. Sakura and Ino were still trying to telepathically put their thoughts through Tenten's head in hopes she would reply. So far, they didn't have much luck. Temari had stayed in Konoha in take care of Satsuki. Sakura realised that meant that the fridge would probably be emptied of anything sweet by the time they got back.

They stopped to rest near a stream and to make camp. They weren't going any further until they could pinpoint Tenten's and Seiji's location. Sasuke and Shikamaru walked off to get firewood and water. Neji and Naruto were setting up the tents and the girls were gathering anything else they might need.

After a quick dinner and some talking, they went to their respective tents for a good nights sleep. In the middle of the night though, there was a rustling sound coming from the outside. Sakura got up and readied a kunai in her hand. She snuck out of her tent to see a shadow past to her right. She followed it only to be meet by Sasuke.

"Why are you following me?" Sasuke asked, glaring at her.

"I thought it was an enemy. I had every right to follow Uchiha." Sakura replied. Then an uncomfortable silence.

"Why?" Sakura asked out of the blue. Sasuke looked at her like she was from another planet. She repeated her question, this time more clearly.

"Why did you cheat on me?" Sakura asked on the verge of tears.

"Sakura, I never cheated on you." Sasuke replied coolly.

"Yes you did. 5 years ago you were with some purple haired slut on your frickin bed make out like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke it was our anniversary for goodness sake, and you choose that day to let me know that you weren't the loyal person I thought you were." Sakura said and turned away, the painful memories and the wounds that came with them reopening again.

"Sakura." he turned her around and hugged her. She put her arms on his chest to try and distance herself from him. He just pulled her closer. "Sakura, that wasn't me." he said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura tried to sound angry.

"That day I forgot we had a lunch date at my house and I went out. I wanted to find something really special for our anniversary because I treated all the others like crap. I didn't know you would be there and I didn't know that some stupid fangirl would be making out on _my _bed with a replica of _me_ in _my_ compound." Sasuke finished angrily. Then he heard Sakura giggle. He glared at the beauty in his arms. She giggled harder. He death glared at her. She started to laugh at him.

"Sasuke baka so that's all, it was a big misunderstanding?" Sakura giggled yet again at the thought. She felt Sasuke glare harder at her and looked up to see his face prettily flushed. She giggled _again_ at the thought of Sasuke being so stupid as to leave his compound door for anyone to walk in.

Sasuke leaned down to her ear, and in a slow smirking seductive voice he asked her, "So am I forgiven?" He felt her shiver.

"Depends." Sakura said. Oh now she was just teasing him. He smirked.

"Remember when I said I wanted to find the perfect gift for you on that anniversary?" he said. She looked at him, confused.

"Well I found it." Sasuke said, "But your going to have to wait till we get back to Konoha to see what it is." Sakura just pouted.

Sasuke smirked as he leaned down to lightly brush his lips against her pouting ones. She immediately responded by pulling him into a full making out session, hands running through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she untucked her own arms from the space between them to wrap around his neck. After their little session, he just smiled at her gently taking her hand and leading her back to camp.

* * *

Ino woke up and went to get washed up before she realised that it wasn't even light out. It was still the middle of the night. Pondering about what woke her up, she stepped out of her tent, wrapping her jacket around her. She saw a figure with black hair and a pink one following after him. She smiled. Sasuke and Sakura were just too cute together to end like that. By tomorrow morning, they were going to be back together and flaunting about it too. She sighed wishing she had such dumb luck. Shikamaru just wasn't they type of guy to step up and figure things out. She sigh and stepped back into her tent, embracing the warmth that invited her in.

* * *

Early next morning, our seven ninjas walked through the forest. They stopped. They had all smelt it. Blood. And there was definitely lots of it too. They rushed over to the parts of the forest where the smell was strongest. They burst into a small clearing practically caked with blood. Most of the dead bodies were the bodies of missing nin and criminals. Weapons were scattered all around them and even more were stabbed into vital places of those bodies. Only one person had the accuracy and the amount of weapons to do this much damage.

They looked around and found no evidence that Tenten or Seiji were lying dead somewhere. There was however an area that was badly burnt up. Neji guessed there had been a very big explosion from the nearby tree with scorch marks all over it. Sasuke and Shikamaru had gone to look around in the area, Hinata going with them using her byakugan to scan further areas. Neji had stayed with the rest of the people at the scene to hopefully find some evidence that Tenten had been there. Something caught his eye. He walked over and from then on he was certain that Tenten had been the one responsible for all those deaths.

Sakura walked over to Neji, who had been absolutely still for the last three minutes. She stood next to him and gasped. One of the weapon mistress's kunai was lying on the floor. It wasn't any regular kunai though. It was one with her name elegantly carved into it. It was a kunai that you could push chakara through to get it to further distances. It had enough strength to go through several men's bodies if put to the right usage. Tenten would never leave this one lying on the floor covered in blood. This kunai had been very special to her because Neji had engraved her name on it. It had been his gift to her from when they got together. Tenten had definitely been here.

There was a sudden yell for everyone to come. It was Hinata. They rushed to her quickly in fear she might have been in some sort of danger. When they got closer to her, they could smell smoke and the strong scent of new blood…

**TBC…**

Well this took an awful long time to type. Anyways I hope you like this chapter I can tell you truthfully that I have no idea how this story is going to end right now so bear with my and my slow brain. However, if I could get 11 reviews it would be so nice! I'm not really expecting much though since I haven't updated for so long.

_hugs and kisses…_

little-miss-troublesome


	7. Memories

**Chappie Seven!! **

I'm trying to make up for all the time I spent not updating by updating as often as I can. I have all the ideas but it's just that I need to find the energy and the time to type them out. Audience fades NOOO!! Don't GO!! sob sob sob

**Tenten: HA! That's what you get for being LAZY!! **

**little-miss-troublesome: glares and then takes Neji and throws off cliff **

**Tenten: Neji-kunnnnnnnn!! **

**little-miss-troublesome: smirk **

Chapter 6: Memories 

Hinata yelled to all her friends. She had something. Something in her gut that told her someone was in trouble. The smoke. The fresh blood**. **It all pointed to trouble. Hinata arrived to where the scents were the strongest just a few moments before her friends arrived. They looked around. A tent was set up with smoke coming from the middle of a small fire. The fire had been put out recently. The blood smell was coming from the pile of bandages in a corner. They were bandages that had been recently changed so the smell of the blood was still there.

"I'm sure this is Tenten's blood." Shikamaru said.

"Now, how do you know it's even Seiji's or Tenten's?" asked Ino

"Can't you see the scroll over there? It's one of Tenten's and she would never leave a scroll behind unless it was something really important." Shikamaru replied.

"Smartass. Well then how do you know it's not's Seiji's blood." Ino challenged.

"Tenten's scent lingers all over the scroll and the same scent is all over the bandages." Shikamaru said coolly. Ino just crossed her arms.

A sudden rustle in the bushes made them all turn around…

"Who are all of you?" a strange girl asked. She was about 24 years old and had long red hair down to her waist. Her brown eyes shown brightly again her pale complex and her skin was beautifully alluring. She looked at them suspiciously and started to narrow her eyes.

"Are you here to steal?" she asked.

"Is this stuff all yours?" Shikamaru asked.

"You know it's rude to answer a question with a question." the girl replied, "Now answer me, since I asked first."

"We are looking for a friend of ours named Tenten. We wanted to contact her and her son because we are worried she might be in danger." Shikamaru said. He saw the girl smirk.

"They are in no danger. They are at our village right now. You can not go see them because they will not remember you." The girl replied.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked frustrated.

"We found a young boy and an unconscious woman beside him one day in the forest. The boy says that he does not know what has happened. Our doctors diagnosed it as temporary amnesia because they suspected he had hit his head. The boy had made camp here earlier and he had set up a tent. He told us he and his mother had been ambushed while they were going somewhere and he doesn't remember anything else. His mother had broken both her arms and a leg and right now she is still unconscious." The girl finished.

"I want to see Tenten damn it!" Neji said in frustration. The girl just glared at him coldly.

"You will scare the poor boy." she warned them.

"Seiji would probably remember us right?" Ino asked.

"You may see the boy but the woman is still unconscious." the girl said, after a long pause.

The seven ninja followed her to a small town far off east of the Konoha border. They remembered that right around the area was Konoha's border with Water. Strange glances from the town's people were directed at the ninja. Obviously, these people had no ninja experience whatsoever. They approached a small house that had a garden set up with a target.

"Enter here and you will find the boy and my grandmother. I must be off but I give you my best regards." the girl said. She bowed and left.

Sakura quietly knocked on the door. A small voice of "come in" was heard. The seven ninja entered. The sight that bestowed them was terrible.

Seiji sat on a small stool in the rather small kitchen. His pearly eyes were blank and stared at nothing. He seemed to be concentrating really hard on something. A smaller elderly lady was beside him, comforting him. One look and you could've seen the body laying on the extra futon in the living room. Before they could get to the body though, the elderly lady looked up.

"Why hello dears, what may I do for you today?" she asked her voice kind and gently, unlike her granddaughter's which was cold.

"That is my friend laying on the futon and the other is my friend's son. We are here to take them back to our village." Hinata said, her voice matching the old lady's in kindness.

"Do you think you could help this poor dear? He's trying really hard to remember who he was and where he came from." the lady replied. Seiji was still staring at the floor.

"I could try." said Sakura. Seiji looked up upon hearing that voice.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked his eyes full of hope.

"Yes Seiji-kun?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? What happened to kaa-san?" Seiji said looking over at the body on the futon. He rushed over.

Neji twitched. Kaa-san? When had Tenten become a mother? He was going to kill the guy who got her pregnant. It was probably one of his bastards of a cousin. He had it all figured out now. Tenten had run away because she found out that she was pregnant and not with _his_ child. She had given birth to Seiji and Satsuki secretly. His temper rose. Whoever did this will pay.

Sasuke felt Neji's temper rise. He nudged him a bit as to keep him under control. He seemed to have calmed a bit and Sasuke felt him relax again. Sakura, Ino and Hinata had already gone over to examine the sleeping figure. He and the guys were walking over right now.

Tenten was in a terrible state. Her hair was down and all the mud was caked in. Her face had scratches and cuts. Her whole torso was wrapped in bandages as if it had been sliced. Some of the blood was still leaking out quite a bit. Her two arms were limp by her side and you could see that it had not healed properly. Her leg was red and swollen and her ankle was bent at an awkward position. Along her pale legs were marks from the longer deeper gashes made from bigger stronger weapons.

Sakura gasped and started to heal her arms with her jutsu. Hinata was talking to Seiji with a quite voice. Seiji was looking less nervous now as Hinata introduced her to each of the boys avoiding Seiji's question of why that long haired boy had the same eyes as him.

Sakura stopped on one arm and began to work on another. Ino was already working on Tenten's leg. The cuts and scratches Hinata handled well. As soon as she and Ino declare Tenten fit to move, they were going to take her back to Konoha for further treatment. Hopefully, Seiji will recall what had happened to them. She had the last of Tenten's arms healed and saw that Ino was done with Tenten's leg. They thanked the grandma and headed off with Seiji on Hinata's back and Tenten on Neji's (after much debating).

* * *

Hoping through the forest, they remained as quite as possible, allowing Tenten and Seiji to get more sleep. Once in a while, Naruto would ask Hinata if she was tired carrying Seiji and she said no for each. Stooping halfway, they made camp there and set everything they brought along down. The boys (with the exception of Seiji) all went to get wood, possibly find some food, etc… The girls stayed at camp setting up. They had already laid Tenten down in one of the tents and told Seiji to go and keep his mother warm. Seiji nodded, waking off sleepily. Eventually Hinata and Sakura went to wash up. The boys came back and wanted to go wash up. Only 3 went though. The fourth was left with Ino to guard camp.

An awkward feeling was in the air for awhile. Then the boy spoke.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked Ino.

"It depends." she replied.

"On?" the boys asked. He was nervous. Never before had he been this nervous unless you count the time he tried to ask her out.

"The truth." Ino replied. He understood instantly. She wanted the truth about that day. The day she had left.

_Flashback… _

_Shikamaru was tired. Ino was bound to be here later. Maybe he could just…zzzzzzz _

_Next thing he knew. He woke up with Ino slapping him hard on the face. Wait a minute. Cheating bastard? He felt something warm between his legs. Something that wasn't there before and he had a pretty good idea of what or who it was. That new stalker he recently acquired from saving her on a mission. Ino was already halfway down the hill when he stopped his train of thoughts. Oh boy she was pissed. Shikamaru sighed and pushed the sleeping stalker off of him. "Ino!" he yelled. No luck. She was already gone. "How troublesome…" was his last thought before he went into the forest to hopefully avoid Ino and that stalker for a little bit. He would wait for her to calm down…zzzzzzzzz _

_End Flashback… _

Ino was giggling after hearing his story. He could fall asleep in any situation. After he had told her his side of the story, the guys and the girls had come back together so it gave Ino a chance to escape and think things over. She could sense that Shikamaru was behind her, following her every step. She stopped.

"Goodness Shika-kun, never knew you were the stalker type." she said. His presence disappeared and reappeared in front of her. He smirked and wrapped his arms lightly around her waist. She smiled up at him. No more words were needed as he leaned down.

Minutes later, Ino and Shikamaru came back to camp together hand in hand. That was no surprise. What was the surprise was that Shikamaru looked a bit annoyed that he was soaking wet. Ino just looked at him and giggled, squeezing his hand. He squeezed back.

* * *

Everyone sat around the camp fire talking like the old times. Laughter and squeals (from some of the girls) could be heard throughout the forest that night.

"Remember the time Shikamaru tried to ask Ino out for the first time?" Sakura said. She was seated on the floor in between Sasuke's legs.

"I remember that!" Hinata exclaimed. Everyone started laughing as Shikamaru turned a beet red.

"He was stuttering so much and he was so red that I took him to the hospital, even though he said nothing was wrong with him." Ino said, "Afterwards, when he got out of the hospital two hours later, he came to the shop and apologized. I asked him what he was apologizing for and he said that he had been trying to ask me out but he had chickened. He didn't realise that his deepest secret had just been exposed." Ino laughed at the boy who sat beside her.

"Remember the time Naruto and Sasuke got into a fight?" Neji said.

"I clearly remember that incident because not only did they crash through 6 walls, collapse most of the roof of the Uchiha compound, and destroyed most of the garden; Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and I walked in on them in a very suggestive position." Sakura replied. Hinata started laughing.

"Hinata-chan, I'm straight." Naruto wailed.

"And even if I was gay, it wouldn't be with the dobe." Sasuke said. Everyone started laughing except for Naruto.

"Teme, I wouldn't do it with you if you begged." Naruto yelled. Neji quickly shushed him, indicating to Tenten and Seiji's shared tent. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"I will never beg you dobe, your too small down there for my taste…besides I'm not into that…" Sasuke struck back.

"I am not small down there, in fact I think I'm-" Sakura cut Naruto off.

"Guys, thanks but we don't need the information about how big you are down there…" she glared at her boyfriend and Naruto. Sasuke glared back. Naruto just looked at her

Glare

Glare

Glare

Glare

Death glare

Pinch

"Ow, Sakura." Sasuke said, death glaring her again. She beamed. "You're going to get it when we get back to Konoha…" he muttered; think about all the different things he could do to _punish_ her. (A/n: Bad Sasuke)

It was getting late and everyone was already half asleep. They bid a good night and went to their tents. In the middle of the night a loud blood curling scream could be heard and everyone rushed out of their tents and toward the source of the scream. It was near the river where they had washed up. Neji led the way with his byakugan. They arrived just in time to see…

**TBC… **

LoL, I love cliffys because they are so much fun. Yay! Last time I looked I had 12 reviews. Thanks You!! Next chapter, I will reveal what the blood curling scream is. I will also try to bring this story to what I think will be its main point. I'm adding OC's into the story. I also want to start on a new story. Something school-related. Tell me if it's a good idea or not. I'm a bit high on COOKIES right now so i tend to switch topics very often. OMG! A 3-types-of-chocolate COOKIE!!

_I'll be waiting… _

_little-miss-troublesome _


	8. Terrible Misunderstandings

**Chappie 8!!!!!! OMG, I UPDATED!!!!!! **

I never thought I'd see the day where I'd have enough TIME to update. This is a historical moment right here! But anyways, enjoy chapter 8 which took me forever to update. And check out my poetry fic cause I was so down when I typed it, it just cam outta nowhere.

Chapter 7: Terrible Misunderstandings 

_It was getting late and everyone was already half asleep. They bid a good night and went to their tents. In the middle of the night a loud blood curling scream could be heard and everyone rushed out of their tents and toward the source of the scream. It was near the river where they had washed up. Neji led the way with his byakugan. They arrived just in time to see… _

"Tennie-chan!" Sakura scream, overjoyed. Sasuke groaned afraid that his ear drum might've broken.

"I think this would be a nice time to help me out of this river, you know I can't exactly move right now with broken legs." Tenten said/glared.

"How did you get here in the first place?" Ino asked.

"It doesn't really matter right now, just HELP ME OUT OF THE RIVER BEFORE I CASTRATE YOU ALL!" Tenten warned. Everyone immediately ran over to help Tenten onto the damp grass.

"What do you think you were doing!" yelled an infuriated Neji.

"I think I was trying to wash up and get a drink because I haven't seen water in days since I've been asleep!" Tenten yelled back, angry at him for yelling at her.

"I think you could've asked for help!"

"I think you were all cuddling and snoring like pigs." At this point, everyone except Neji and Tenten had already left the clearing.

"I think _I _wasn't cuddling or hugging or snoring like a pig!"

"I think you were hugging and cuddling years ago when I was about to tell you I was pregnant!!!" Tenten let out a huff and turned to glare at a rock. Poor rock…

"I think-wait, WHAT!" Neji yelled all confused. "Tenten, what are you talking about. "Pregnant, cuddling, hugging?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"How did this conversation get to pregnancy?" Neji asked.

Silence

Silence

5

4

3

2

1

"Tenten?"

"What." -insert death glare-

"Did you just say you were pregnant?"

"That right son of a gun"

*faints*

"Bastard." -glares at rock-

* * *

_In the morning…_

"Man I just had the worst dream ever," Neji muttered to himself, "I dreamed that pissed off Tenten told me she was pregnant…" Neji blinked. This wasn't his room. He quickly got dressed and stepped outside.

Outside, he saw his cousin making something over a fire. The dobe, Sakura, Uchiha, and Ino were there helping her. Shikamaru was sleeping on a log, which seemed to piss Ino off for she went over to him and jabbed him in the ribs. He muttered a quick troublesome before he followed her and Sakura into the forest to get more wood.

Tenten was no where to be found. He walked over to Hinata and asked her where Tenten was. She told him she was at the river washing up. She also told him that he fainted last night and he should take some medicine after breakfast. He told her he was fine before he headed off toward the direction of the river.

"Tenten?" he called out softly. He saw her crouched over the river washing her face. She looked up and her relaxed face instantly glared at him.

"What?" she asked him coldly. He suddenly remembered his dream. Maybe….

"Tenten, were you really pregnant?"

"Yea, now shut it" she glared at him harder. She tried to get up herself but slipped and her body leaned toward the river. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for a dive into the river but didn't expect strong arms to encircle her waist.

"Neji let go"

"Not until you tell me what happened years ago."

"Then you are never going to be able to let go of me because I refuse to tell you." Neji smirked.

"That's the point," he said before he leaned down and swiftly caught her lips with his. The logical part of Tenten's mind lost as she focused only on the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held onto her tighter, like she would disappear the minute he let go. As we all know Neji and Tenten were human so they still needed the one essential thing that all humans need: air. They parted for some before Tenten looked away and muttered something.

"What did you say, love?" Neji asked her in a husky whisper. Tenten muttered again before leaning up to his ear and whispering to him. His sly smirk turned slowly into a small smile as she finished her story. He picked her up bridal styled and carried her back to their camp. She kept asking him to tell her what had happened 5 years ago but he said he would later.

The camp was empty except for a note saying that all the others had gone to explore the area a bit before they left. It was noon and Neji still hadn't had breakfast. Tenten's stomach growling also indicated she had not eaten anything yet. He put her down on a log before starting up a fire and reheating the food his cousin left them. He walked over and sat beside her and they started to talk.

"Neji?"

"Hn."

"Does this mean…like…are we like…" She was cut off when Neji put a finger to her babbling mouth. He smirked before he leaned down again.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked before getting up to check on the food.

After they had eaten, Tenten was dying to know his side of the story. "Neji-kun?" she asked him shyly, afraid that the others might come back soon.

"Yes Ten?" he said and turned his attention to her.

"Well umm…I umm…wanted…"

"To knew what happened?" he finished.

"I hate it when you do that…" she muttered. Sh turned away from him.

"And I love you too Ten." he smirked. After a few minutes of silence, Tenten turned her body back to face him.

"So are you going to tell me?" she asked him, getting a little impatient. He smirked before he started his story about all the fangirls and the ones who tried to trick him into marrying her, the ones that attacked him, and the story about the stuff he talked about with the guys. After hearing all of it, Tenten was amazed. How can someone step so low as to try and marry another girl's boyfriend? Crazy fangirls.

"Oh and Neji, I forgot to mention that Seiji and Satsuki are your son and daughter."

"I thought you only got pregnant once…"

"There are such things in this world as twins Neji-kun."

"Hn."

Before he could respond to that and faint, the others came back with Seiji and they started to pack up camp. Seiji ran over to his mother, embracing her as he reached her. Tenten smiled and told Seiji to help Neji with packing up the tents. He nodded happily at her before he ran off toward the direction of Neji.

Neji felt a sudden burst of pride. He was a father! He looked over at the boy who was helping him pack. How could he have not noticed it earlier? They byakugan's secret had not got out. He was the father of these kids. Then he froze. Would the curse seal need to be placed on them too? Seiji looked up from his packing and smirk.

"Hurry _otou-san_ or are you going to make kaa-san wait again?" Neji's eyes widened.

"How did you…?" Neji said, glaring at the kid. Seiji smirked again, even wider this time.

"I may not look like it, but I am very observant. You could say that my sister is also very observant. I've known since I first saw you that you were my father and the man that my kaa-san was hurt by. I am certain that my sister knows also." Seiji said, glaring at Neji. "Don't hurt my kaa-san again or you will be very sorry."

Neji let out a small smile at the kid. "I won't hurt her again. That time was all a big misunderstanding so your kaa-san is safe with me." Seiji just gave him a tiny smile and continued to pack up camp.

By the time Seiji and Neji finished talking, the others were ready to go. Neji insisted that he carry Tenten because her leg still wasn't healed completely. To their surprise she didn't protest which made them all wonder at had happened between the two. The girls were secretly glad for Tenten though, knowing how hard it was to raise kids as a single traveling mother.

As they hopped their way back to Konoha, everything was silent until they heard a rustle in the bushes. Immediately Sakura, Ino, and Hinata surrounded Neji, Tenten, and Seiji while the other guys pulled kunai's out of their pouches. They stood still, hardly breathing. Then it happened. In the blink of an eye, Ino, Sakura, and Seiji disappeared. Before they even had time to react, Hinata felt something grab her as she too disappeared. Neji's back felt lighter as he realised they had taken Tenten too. They guys eyes widened at the speed it had all happened. None of them knew what to do or which way their enemy had even gone.

Something flashed on the ground beside Neji. He looked down and there laid one of Tenten's kunai. It had her name scripted on it in elegant writing and it had her Chinese name on it. The strange thing about this kunai was that it was pointed back in the direction of the Hidden Water Village. At once, there was another rustle. Then Temari stepped out of the bushed armed with her fan.

"What are you boys all doing here?" she asked. "Where are the girls? Where is Tenten?"

"They…disappeared…" Naruto said in shock.

"They didn't disappear. It's a jutsu that made you think they disappeared." Temari responded.

"What?" all four of the boys said.

"Let me explain. This is the jutsu that Tenten had been trying to find. It's a speed jutsu that allows a spy to move so fast that it literally looks like they disappeared. It is really hard to learn but it will be really useful once you master it." Temari explained.

"Wait…aren't you suppose to be at Konoha taking care of Satsuki?" Neji asked, his eyes narrowing. At once, Temari's eyes darkened.

"They took her too." she said quietly.

"Who are they?" Shikamaru asked.

"They are a group of assassins that are called Kira. They were sent by Water to assassinate the girls, Seiji, and Satsuki because they knew too much of their information. The mission Tenten was going on was supposed to be top secret but somehow, it got out and Water found out. It would be very useful if any of them left us a clue as to where we are suppose to find them…"

Neji looked at the kunai on the ground before he said, "I know where they are. Follow me." He jumped off back towards the direction of the Hidden Water Village, the others trailing just behind him.

* * *

Hinata awoke. Everything was dark. Beside her, a body stirred. She tensed, waiting for it to attack her before she realised that the body belonged to Sakura. Sakura was still unconscious. Hinata looked around and saw two bodies lying further off. She recognized Ino's long blonde hair and Seiji's darker brown hair, the former was shielding the latter. She realised that she didn't have the usage of her chakara because something around her arm was cutting it off. She looked around some more and froze when she saw a bloody body bleeding on the floor, her brown hair sprawled out and over her face. She recognized this small lithe form to be Satsuki's and realised that Satsuki was unconscious from the pain she received. Tenten was nowhere to be found. Hinata felt something stir and realised that Ino and Seiji had awoken.

"Ino?" she whispered quietly, "Seiji-kun, are you there?"

"Yea Hina, we're fine. How about you and Saku?" Ino asked.

"We're fine too, but I think Satsuki is hurt and I can't find Tenten's body anywhere. We can't use that technique either because something is restraining our chakara." Hinata responded.

"Satsuki is hurt really badly." Seiji said in a quiet voice, his body shaking with anger. Hinata looked back over to Satsuki, her eyes straining to see the girl's injured body. Then she gasped.

At first glance, it may seem like Satsuki had only minor injuries and was passed out because of pain. After Hinata's eyes adjusted to the dim light, she could see that Satsuki had many major injuries along with her minor ones. Hinata saw a deep gash on both her arms that was still bleeding. Many whip like gashed covered her body; some deep and still bleeding heavily, others were minor but were very long. She had a deep stomach wound and Hinata was so sure Satsuki was dead until she saw the faint rise and fall from her chest.

No one said a thing. Then with a jolt, Hinata realise something. The gashed on Satsuki's arms where seeping out some purple liquid. A purple liquid known as poison.

"Satsuki's poisoned!" Hinata yelled, waking Sakura up at the same time.

"What happened? Who's poisoned?" Sakura asked, and then winced in pain. She looked down to her ankle to realised it was broken. She also realised that she couldn't use chakara to heal it and that she was all tied up. Sakura looked around before she realised someone was missing.

"Where Tenten?" she asked seriously. Hinata looked away uneasily while Ino and Seiji were still drowning in the angry for Satsuki's injuries.

Just then, two bluff men came in, one of them had a smaller body thrown over his shoulder. They opened the dungeon and threw the body in there. The body slid a few feet before it stopped. The trail of blood it left behind would not go unnoticed. The men closed and locked the gate before speaking to the girls.

"All of you will end up like those two if you refuse to tell us what Konoha's weakness it. You know so much about us that we'd like to get to knew Konoha a bit more." One the men, the bigger one, said.

"It doesn't matter because the girl we just beat up is dying anyways and her precious little daughter will follow her soon afterwards." The other man said. The two men laughed and then took their leave, talking about women and drinking as they closed the door.

Hinata couldn't help but let the tears pour out. Tenten and Satsuki were dying and there was nothing any of them can do. She looked beside her and saw that Sakura was curled on the floor, trying her hardest to stop herself from crying. It wasn't working. Ino tried to hide her sobs but it made them all the more obvious. Seiji started at his mother and sister's battered bodies, and then turned to the small window above them. He started at it in concentration, like something was about to come through. He looked so determined that Hinata failed to notice a few small tears leak from his eyes.

* * *

That night was one of the longest nights our ninja ever had to suffer through.

* * *

**TBC… **

I hate making any of my characters into battered little weak bodies, but it was necessary for the story. I finally got this all typed up and it was 12 pages long! Next chapter will be shorter, but it will involve a lot of violence (not really). Look for SHAB 2 because it's almost done and I will try to post it tonight or tomorrow. Now I got to go to those torture (piano) lessons.

_Goodbye for Now _

_little-miss-troublesome _


	9. More Dangers Ahead

**Chappie 9 People!!!! **

Here is yet another historical moment. Me updating and posting chapter nine…amazing isn't it…well…carry on…look towards the story…STOP LOOKING HERE!!!!

Chapter 8: More Dangers Ahead 

The next morning, the two men came in again. The first man opened the gates and he and the other man stepped in. Ino, Sakura, Seiji, Hinata and Satsuki turned to glare at them.

"How are you able to get up girl? You should be well on your way to dying right now!" One of the men yelled. Satsuki just smirked.

"That's for me to know and for you to figure out." she said, smirking at them. The men seem to get angrier. Then they looked over and saw Tenten still unconscious.

"Well, it looks like you mommy didn't get so lucky did she?" the other man said, taunting Satsuki. She just lowered her eyes. All of a sudden, one of the men grabbed Sakura and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way." they said before exiting the cell with Sakura yelling "Stupid bastards, let me go right now or Sasuke-kun will have your head for hurting me and-" She was cut off when one of the men knocked her unconscious.

"Annoying brat." He muttered before he and his companion went down the hall and into the second door on the right.

Hinata's eyes widened. Will Sakura suffer the same fate as Tenten? She looked over to her friend. She was still out cold. The poison didn't seem to be affecting her as much as it had affected Satsuki although Hinata knew it was a matter of time before it started to spread like wild fire.

* * *

"Damn it, Neji you said you knew the way and now look where we're at." Naruto glared at said prodigy before he tried with all his might not to hurt them.

"Is it my fault we have to go through the middle of town just to get to the girls?" Neji replied, his anger growing by the second.

"Wasn't there an alternate route?" Sasuke asked.

"The only one that could get us to this town square garden fastest was this route." Shikamaru said.

"Yes, but if we took any of the others, it still would've been much faster than this." Sasuke groaned when he saw more coming.

"Thank goodness Temari's gone on first." Neji muttered, as he tried not to punch them out of the way.

"Watching us being bombarded with random fangirls wasn't her idea of fun." Naruto said and he fought the urge to push this one girl so that she would go six feet underground.

"Where do they all come from anyways?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know but they do get bigger in number every single time we go to a new town." Shikamaru said, prying one girl off of his pants.

"We still need to get out and FAST or we'll be fangirl food." Naruto said glaring at some of the fangirls. They squealed and some even fainted but most took out a random camera and started taking pictures.

* * *

It was nightfall when the two men came back with Sakura. Or what was left of Sakura. Ino gasped. Her best friend was in a terrible state. It wasn't as bad as Tenten yet but it had the potential to be. Sakura had major cuts everywhere, like someone was whipping her with a lash over and over. She was still conscious as the two men brought her in and dumped her on the hard stone ground. They left quickly and Ino turned to her friend.

"Sakura, can you hear me?" Ino said in a panic.

"Table, blue pills…" she said before she fainted.

"Good, she found them." Satsuki said.

"Found what?" Hinata asked.

"The pills to help heal and cure the poison." Satsuki said.

"Explain." Ino said.

"Well, before I was hurt by those two men, I over heard them talking about the cure to the poison in a blue pill form, so when I saw some blue pills on the table, I quickly ate one before they started torturing me. It was the cure to the poison. It also helps heals wounds faster, so I told Sakura about them while I was conscious last night and I knew she was going to be the one who was tortured next. I heard them talking about it." Satsuki finished.

"Tenten doesn't know does she?" Ino asked. Satsuki shook her head.

"I saw kaa-san when they went to change victims and I tried to tell her about the pill, but it was like she couldn't see me…" Satsuki said, looking over to her mother. Hinata and Ino did the same. Seiji just stayed silent, looking out the window.

At once, there was a quiet rapping sound on the window. Seiji quickly whispered to them to look at the window farthest from them. There they saw a shadow with spiky hair. What appeared to be a light was in her hands.

"Temari!" they all whispered at the same time. Temari peeked through the tiny window before spotting Ino the Hinata. Before she could look around any further, two different pairs of footsteps were heard heading down the hall. Ino signalled Temari to turn the light off. She did it just in time as a young teenage boy and a middle age man came in. The man opened the gate and the boy pointed at Hinata.

"That one." he said before exiting the cell, leaving the man with the girls. The man smiled coyly before he grabbed Hinata roughly by the arm and exited with her slung casually over his shoulders. Hinata didn't make a fit like Sakura did.

Ino panicked. What if they took Seiji next? What if they found Temari and took her? Then she saw a light. A big sigh of relief exited her lips. Temari had shined the light in again when she was certain that the men had left. Ino hoped and prayed with all her might now that Hinata would be ok.

Temari waited. And waited. And waited until the voices of those people from Kira was gone. Then she waited until their footsteps were far away before she shined the light into the small cell again. She had seen Ino and Hinata awake earlier but she didn't see the rest of the people. She looked in through the cell and immediately saw Ino's begging face to help them out of there. Hinata wasn't there anymore. That only meant…Temari couldn't even think about it. Then she saw Seiji sitting in a corner with Satsuki, who was pretty battered up, and they were beside a beaten up body. Temari gasped as she recognized the body to be Tenten's. She looked around for any sign that Sakura was still in the cell, and she saw a blob of pink hair in one of the shadows of the cell. At first glance, Sakura did look dead, but as Temari looked closer, she saw that Sakura began to stir. A sigh of relief escaped her out before she heard a crack of a branch behind her.

* * *

Naruto twitched as he accidently stepped on a branch. He felt a presence in front of him, and as he looked up, he saw Temari armed with her fan out.

"Cool it Temari, it's just us." Shikamaru told her in a calm matter.

"Oh. Alright." Temari responded and let her fan down.

"So how are the girls?" Naruto asked his voice panicky.

"Tennie, and Saku are hurt really badly, Satsuki looked a bit beaten up, I couldn't find Hina, but Ino and Seiji looked fine." Temari responded.

"What! Where's Hinata-chan?" Naruto said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't kn-" before Temari could finish her sentence; a loud creak indicated that the gate to the cell was opening. A body could be heard hitting the floor and male voices could be distinguished. Naruto almost rushed forward to see what happened, but Neji held him back silencing him.

* * *

What the voices, and the footsteps could not be heard anymore, the four boys went with Temari closer to the window. Temari shined her light in and they could immediately see Ino. Ino saw them too and her eyes glimmered as she saw that Shikamaru was with Temari.

"Shika-kun!" she whispered, a bright smile appearing on her face.

"Ino, are you ok?" Shikamaru asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine and so is Seiji. We haven't been hurt yet." Ino answered. She heard Shikamaru breath a sigh of relief.

"How are the others?" Neji asked, his voice betraying the fact that he was so desperately trying to find out how Tenten and Satsuki were.

"How about Hinata-chan?" Naruto said, his voice even more panicky then before.

"Satsuki was the first of us to get beaten up, but she found the antidote to the poison and at it before they injected the poison into her. Sakura was punished yesterday, but she also found the pill. Hinata just got back and she's unconscious so we don't know what has happened to her. Sakura is going to be awake soon so you could ask her how she feels. Tenten is probably in the worst shape right now. She didn't get the antidote in time so you guys have to figure out a way to get us out now."

"Is she alright though?" Neji asked, unmasking the concern.

"Kaa-san has been asleep since yesterday." Satsuki replied.

"We have to find a way to get in there and rescue them!" Naruto said. Who knows how badly Hinata could be hurt right now.

"Can any of us get through the window?" Neji asked. The boys all looked at Temari.

"Alright, but I'm gong to have to leave my fan with you, because I can't take it in with me. It's too big." Temari said, taking off her fan. Neji nodded before he proceeded to think of a way to break the iron bars that trapped the girls inside. He noticed that the bars were old and rusted. He told everyone to step back and told Ino to tell everyone to stay away from the window. Then, adding a little chakara to his fist, he punched the iron bars. They broke and fell through into the cell.

"Alright Neji!" Naruto said as he help lower Temari into the cell while Sasuke and Shikamaru kept watch.

* * *

Temari slowly lowered herself down into the cell. When she felt her feet touch the stone floor, she told Naruto to let go. She felt herself drop a bit before she landed safely on the ground. She turned around and the first one she approached was Ino.

"Ino, can you stand?" she asked the blonde.

"I'm stuck. These things are blocking my chakara flow." Ino said, eyes the cuffs that held her hands and feet together. Temari looked around and saw a pin just outside of the cell. She picked it up and started to pick at the cuff. It opened with a click and Ino stood up while Temari worked on getting rid of her hand cuffs too. Those came off with ease and she told Ino to go over to the window. Ino walked over and was hoisted out with help from Naruto. Temari looked around and saw Seiji and Satsuki. She went over and heard Seiji mutter to Satsuki, "You go first, I want to help kaa-san." Satsuki nodded.

Temari proceeded to pick the locks for both Seiji and Satsuki. When she was free, Satsuki went over to the window and Naruto lifted her out. Seiji stayed behind to watch his mother as Sakura started to wake up.

"Sakura! Are you ok?" Temari asked.

"I'm fine, I think."

"Alright, I'll get you out next so hold still." Temari said as she started pick at the lock for Sakura's cuffs. Within minutes, Sakura was free and she too was hoisted out of the small cell. Temari turned to look at Hinata. The heiress was already up and looking at her.

"Hina-chan! Did they hurt you?" Temari asked, while pick the lock for Hinata's hand cuffs.

"I can't move my right arm." She said quietly.

"Well, let's get you out first." Temari said kindly as she released Hinata from her leg cuffs too. At once, male voices were heard down the hall. The voices were yelling something about a blonde and they were getting closer. The boys must've heard too because Sasuke quickly snapped to Temari, telling her to hurry.

Temari helped Hinata up and she walked the rest of the way where, at the window, she was helped out by Naruto and Sasuke. Temari looked around to find Seiji staring at her in horror. She ran over to Tenten's side and immediately began to pick at the cuffs. The voices got closer and closer, the footsteps got louder and louder and then they stopped. Temari released the last of Tenten's cuffs as she realized something. Those assassins from Kira had heard her and they were doing a lousy job of trying to creep up on her. Seiji must've realised this too as the footsteps got closer. Temari looked down to Tenten's body and checked for major external injuries. Then, without thinking, she hoisted Tenten's body over her shoulder and ran towards the window. Seiji followed and he picked out a kunai knife from his pocket. Temari managed to get to the window before four huge men burst into eh room and stared at her wide eyed. Two headed back out and the other two started to unlock the cell. Temari realised that the two men that left were going to go outside and try to stop the boys from leaving.

"Go first." she yelled to Seiji.

"But kaa-san-"

"Just GO!" she said as the men burst into the cell and headed straight for them.

Seiji chucked his kunai at the men and it grazed one of them on the arm. He hopped out quickly and Temari started to give Tenten's body to Naruto. He reached out and caught her but Temari whipped right back around to face the two men. They were looming over her at this point, but the quickly took the pin she had and aimed it at the eye of the bigger man. It hit and the man withered in pain. His companion seemed really angry as he charged with full speed towards her. She picked a kunai and a poison covered needle out of her pocket to chuck at the man. She turned around and got out of the cell before more men appeared at the door. She nodded and the boys quickly used a teleportation jutsu to transport them into the boundaries of Konoha.

Ino heaved a sigh of relief. She turned to look at Tenten, Hinata and Sakura.

"Hina-chan, Saku are you alright?" she asked the two unsteady girls.

"Hina-chan's broken her arm but I don't have enough chakara to heal it." Sakura said.

"Me neither. Now's Tenten?" Ino asked.

"Still unconscious and I think she's hurt really badly, so I want to get her back to Konoha ASAP because Tsunade-sensei would know what to do." Sakura replied.

"Can we use that transportation jutsu again Shika?" Ino asked the man beside her.

"No. I'm afraid not. We can't gather enough chakara to do that again. I'm sorry Ino." Shikamaru said.

"But Tenten needs to get back to Konoha FAST. We can't risk another day!" Sakura yelled. It was really hard for her, being a skilled medic nin and not being able to help her friend in need.

"Calm down first Sakura." Sasuke said soothingly. He hugged her and let her whimper softly into his chest. Naruto held Hinata close while she was seated on a rock. Ino felt Shikamaru use one arm to pull her closer. He then bent down and went into his thinking stance. Satsuki whined softly at the pain in her gashed and Neji quickly bent down to her to try and soothe her. Seiji stayed by his mother's side.

At once, there was a rustle in the bushes. All nine pair of eyes snapped up to see…

* * *

**TBC… **

I will end story in about two chapters time, but until then, be patient with me. Sorry this took so long. I have exams coming up and my mom's been yelling at me about that dreaded thing again T.T (piano). I will upload Chapter 10 as soon as I can. Don't worry, I haven't given up on Operation SHAB yet but I did com up with a new idea and I am definitely going to do it. It will be a series of stories all related to each other. That's all I'm going to spoil.

_Bye Byez _

little-miss-troublesome


	10. Our Beginnings

**Chapter10Chapter10Chapter10Chapter10Chapter10 **

Hehe…I'm so sorry this took soooooo long for me to type. I wanted to type it but I just didn't find the time and I had writer's block. So I excused myself for a little while to stop and watch the anime Kodocha. It was awesome!!! Does anyone know where I can watch season 2 of the anime? I can't find it anywhere online!!! Here's chapter 10 and I'm sorry again for how long this took. You guys weren't THAT desperate were you?

Chapter 9: Our Beginnings

_Flashback… _

_At once, there was a rustle in the bushes. All nine pair of eyes snapped up to see… _

* * *

…Lee and Gai?

What?!?!?!?!

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS AND ALL THEIR YOUTHFUL NINJA FRIENDS HERE. WHAT IN THE NAME OF YOUTH HAPPENED TO THE FLOWER OF OUR TEAM?!?! OH YOUTH PLEASE SAVE HER!!!" Gai said very loudly, earning him a whack on the head by Neji.

"HELLO MY YOUTFUL NEJI!!!" Lee said even louder then Gai. Neji went to whack him over the head.

"Will the two of you please shut up?" Neji gritted through his teeth before he went back to tend to Satsuki's wound. Sakura escaped from Sasuke's arms and went over to help. Sasuke followed her like a puppy. Then an idea came to Shikamaru.

"Lee, we need a big favour of you…"

* * *

_timeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskip _

_Tenten's POV _

"_Where am I?"_ I thought. I was surrounded by nothing but darkness. _"Who turned out the lights?" _

From a distance I could hear several people talking. It sounded like they were arguing about something. All I heard was the word "damage" before I drifted back into unconsciousness.

When I woke up again. I tried to open my eyes. No stream of light came in or anything. It was still dark. I sat myself up when I was sure I was in a bed. Then I sensed chakara very similar to the once I sensed earlier. I couldn't hear them. I tried to get off the bed. My arms and legs didn't do what I willed them too though. I tried yelling for help but I opened my mouth and no sound came out. I was helpless, sitting and waiting for someone to come in and help me. At once, a hand lightly touched mine. I looked towards that direction with my sightless eyes and sensed something familiar about that person. Then I realised what had happened.

* * *

_Normal POV _

Seiji went back into his mother's hospital room. His mother had been unconscious since the accident with the assassins from Kira. She had been unconscious for almost 3 months now. He had just switched shifts with his sister. His tou-san, his sister, and he have been keeping watch around the clock by her bedside. Seiji had just watched his sister go down the hall before exiting the hospital, going home to try and get some sleep. He sighed before opening the door to the all too familiar room. His eyes widened as he saw that his kaa-san was sitting up in her bed. At the same moment, just by looking at her, he realised something. The hokage's predictions had been true.

* * *

Satsuki kicked a small rock as she headed back to the Hyuuga compound. She was recalling the events just 3 months ago and how lucky they were that Gai-sensei and Lee just happen to come back from a mission. Shikamaru-san had thought of the idea of asking Gai-sensei and Lee to take Tenten back to Konoha as fast as they could. Lee had carried her on his back and Gai-sensei had followed along behind him. Both dropped their weights before they proceed, with inhuman speed, to sprint back to Konoha. She just hoped that with all that effort, her kaa-san would wake up soon.

* * *

Seiji approached his kaa-san very slowly. He knew the dangers of this and he was fully aware of what his kaa-san might be going through right now.

"Kaa-san" he called softly. No response followed. Seiji's hopes dropped. He finally reached her and he touched his cold hand slightly to hers. She turned to him, her sightless brown eyes piercing into him as if asking him to explain all this to her. He saw her open her mouth and them close it. He patted her hand softly before he went to call the hokage and the rest of his family.

* * *

Tenten felt the smaller hand pat her own before the presence disappeared. He had wanted to ask this mysterious person what was happening before she remembered that her voice wasn't working right now. She sat their waiting silently. Then she felt several people's auras heading her way, all running towards her direction in a hurry.

* * *

Tsunade rushed towards Tenten's room. Behind her Shizune, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Ino followed. They had gotten information from Seiji that Tenten was awake and _it _was true. They had just contacted Neji and Satsuki who were at the Hyuuga compound and the rest of the Konoha 11 in other various places. All were heading there right now. Tsunade arrived at Tenten's room and opened the door gently. Tenten turned to look at them with clouded chocolate eyes. She didn't speak nor did she get off the bed. Tsunade, Shikamaru, Shizune, Ino, and Sakura approached her very slowly. She just started at them, her sightless gaze asking them silently about what had happened. They couldn't tell her. She couldn't hear them. She reached out and Sakura took her hand in her own. Tenten let go and indicated that she wanted paper and something to write with. Shizune whipped out a pen and a notebook.

"_What's happening?" _Tenten wrote. Sakura just patted her hand twice before she and Ino stepped out of the room. Seiji came back in with Satsuki and Neji and Tsunade, Shikamaru, and Shizune left to give them some time together.

* * *

"Tenten can you hear me?" Neji asked desperately. Seiji just sat on the bed and held his kaa-san's hand. Satsuki went to her other side and held her other hand. Neji then turned to Satsuki.

"Watch your kaa-san. I'm going to speak to the hokage." he told his son. Seiji just nodded and Neji stepped out of the room to see Sakura waving at him from down the hall.

"Come with me." She told him. He jogged to her and she led him through another door to a big conference room. The other Konoha 11 plus the hokage and Shizune were already there and seated. Neji took the seat beside Sasuke.

"What is happening?" Hinata asked quietly. Her grip tightened on Naruto's hand.

"Tenten woke up and we've confirmed she is in the condition we thought she might be." Tsunade replied swiftly.

"The condition about the damage to her nerves right?" Sakura said. Tsunade nodded before continuing.

"You see, when Tenten was kidnapped she had gotten hurt really badly. Along the line somewhere, someone had damaged her nervous system. The poison from Kira had already gotten to her eyes before we could do anything about it. Her hearing and her ability to move were slowly disintegrating when she got here. We managed to save some of her ability to move from waist up. She might still be able to move and walk on her own someday. Her ability to hear really depends on herself. Her voice will come back eventually, but it will take an extreme amount of time and effort. We still have no cure for the venom in her eyes. She is blind with no cure at this moment." Tsunade finished a sad look on her face.

_

* * *

_

Changes to Hinata's POV

No one said a word. I looked over to Naruto, hoping he had a determined look on his face that we can save Tenten. But even he looked like it was hopeless. He out of all people who were to never give up. I was angry. Everyone else looked like there was no chance of her ever recovering. I was furious at this point. I let go of Naruto's hand and I stood up and slammed my hands on the table. Everyone looked at me. I started yelling.

"Why do you all look so hopeless? Even you Naruto-kun. You all look like she's doing to DIE any minute. Can't you see that we still have hope! We can save Tenten. I know we can. Even you Neji! You look like you pity her and you blame this all on yourself. That's not the time for that. Save it for after when Tenten get her hearing back because I know she will. Then we'll try to help her eyes and her legs. I won't give up. I refuse to give up this time." I panted and sent glares around the room. Everyone looked shocked, especially Naruto-kun.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Hinata-chan, please clam down." Naruto said standing up, a dazzling smile erupted his face. "You are right though. We should get started on helping Tenten-chan to recover. The more time we have now, the less time Tenten will need to recover." Naruto said, looking at everyone in the room. Neji still had a bit of a deadpan look in his eyes, but everyone else looked all hyped up.

"Let's get started now. Ino-pig and I will work on trying to find a cure for her blindness-" Sakura was interrupted when a knock came from the door.

"Come in." Tsunade said.

A nurse came in wheeling a person in front of her.

"Tenten? What are you doing out of bed? Nurse take her and go back immediately." Tsunade said, getting angry at the nurse.

"Please don't be angry at her hokage-sama. I asked her to wheel me in here because I heard Hinata yelling." Tenten said softly.

"Tenten? You can hear me?!" Tsunade asked. All of them headed over to her immediately.

"I just realised I can hear myself. When I heard you talking about the disease details and Hinata yelling, I wanted to come down to see if I could be of any assistance. I got Satsuki and Seiji to help me into this wheelchair and then asked this nice nurse to help me get here. " Tenten said a small smile brightening her face.

"Neji, take her back and then come join us later. As for the rest of us, we will start working on a cure for Tenten." Tsunade said, the tension in her voice relaxing a bit. The group nodded and Neji took the nurses place to wheel Tenten back to her room.

* * *

"Neji?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still love me even after all this?" Tenten asked curiously. Neji stopped walking and went around to face her.

"I always have and always will. Nothing can separate me from you Tenten. Not again. I love you too much for that." He said quietly, taking her hand in his. She smiled at him before he bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips. Tenten felt something being placed in her lap.

"Neji, what did you put in my lap?" Tenten asked him. She couldn't see it but he was nervous.

"Tenten. After your health gets better and everything is in place, would you consider marrying an idiot like me?" Neji asked, a smirk replace his smile as he took the thing and put it on her finger. Tenten looked a bit shocked. There was some silence. Neji was starting to lose hope. Then Tenten's face broke out into a grin before she responded.

"Only if you would take an idiot like me to be your wife."

* * *

Naruto walked outside. He'd only be a bother if he was in the medical room anyways. Ino, Sakura, and Shizune were working on a cure for Tenten's blindness, hoping to find something to counteract the poison that's affected her eyes. Tsunade was working with Hinata to see if physical therapy will help Tenten walk once again. At once, he heard familiar footsteps behind him. He turned around, alarmed, only to realise the person would never hurt him.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto grabbed her and hugged her, nuzzling her neck. Hinata blushed a faint red before she felt Naruto had stopped nuzzling and was staring straight into her eyes. She looked at him in question.

"Hinata-chan, I was just thinking…"

* * *

_Half a Year Later…_

"Tenten, hurry or we'll be late for the wedding." Neji said, peaking into their bedroom. He noticed she wasn't getting dressed when she walked out of the bathroom, in a sky blue strapless dress. The top half of the dress was beaded with wonderful flower designs and the bottom half was made of sheer. The hem gently cascades to floor length in the back (a/n: if you want to see any of these dresses, go to my profile and look it up).

"Don't you mean weddings?" Tenten said, twirling once for him. He smirked and held out his hand. She took it and together they went to join their son and daughter who were getting impatient with waiting.

* * *

"Hinata, do you know where my dress shoes are?" Naruto yelled down the hallway. His wife peeked out from their bedroom to yell back.

"Try the closet!" Naruto look in the small closet and found his old pair of dress shoes.

"I love you Hinata!" He heard a giggle from their bedroom. Then a loud wail came from the room across. He watched as she rushed in to pick up their son. _Their _son. Naruto smiled at the thought. Hinata had given birth to a beautiful baby boy just 3 months ago. They had named him Gin, because he had the most beautiful silver eyes any of the Hyuuga's had ever seen. He watched as Hinata rushed out with Gin in her arms. Her long lavender dress made her look even more radiant then she already was. Naruto frowned. He'd have a hard time keeping all the men from her tonight. Hinata giggled as if reading his thoughts. She pushed herself up on her toes and pecked him on the cheek. His smile instantly returned before the three headed out the door.

* * *

Sakura and Ino were both such beautiful brides. Sakura's dress was a white wedding dress. The top half was stitched with diamond like beads, and when it reflected off the sunlight, it sparkled like a million diamonds. The bottom half was ruffled and reached the floor.

Ino dress was a typical white coloured wedding dress. Her dress also had beads stitched in though not as many as Sakura. There was a floral design along on of the over layers and the hem brushed the red carpet while she walked down the aisle. Shikamaru looked like he was hyperventilating and Sasuke almost had his eyes pop out from seeing Sakura.

It was the evening party that everyone was looking forward too. Hinata and Tenten already had a lot of very embarrassing things planned for the two couples. After what Sakura and Ino did at their weddings, they were looking for revenge. Let's just say that this will include blushing prodigies, fainting (while screaming) fangirls, and a whole lot of cake and cherries. Not to mention a few hungry kisses here and there.

* * *

Tenten stepped outside to get some fresh air. After a rather _embarrassing_ event between Shikamaru and Ino, Tenten as the host of course, she wanted some fresh air. She looked up and saw all the stars glimmering tonight. Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She wasn't scared. She knew who that was. The two stood in silence until Tenten spoke.

"This is how life is suppose to be…" she whispered quietly.

"Careful Ten, or you'll jinx it." Neji joked.

"I don't think anything can jinx us now." Tenten said, turning to smile at him. He smile one of his most beautiful smiles and leaned down to capture her lips on his.

"Are the two of you just going to make out like that all night?" Sakura yelled from inside. The two instantly released and blushed. Then, Neji wrapped one arm around her waist and the two headed back into the party to join the grinning couples and their happy drunk friends. This was only the beginning.

_FIN _

* * *

I don't think I will write a squeal to this story…but I'm still in the decided stage. If you want a squeal, review. If I get 10 reviews asking for a squeal, I'll try my best to write one! How'd you like this one though? I know the ending's a little rushed. I hope it's good because my very first story is finally finished! Now all I gotta do is finish all my other stories that I left hanging for quiet a long time… O.O

_Lots of Love_

_little-miss-troublesome_


End file.
